Tu Responsabilidad
by Misao De Shinamori
Summary: Aoshi ha comenzado una nueva vida con una nueva familia tras abandonar a Misao. Pero el reeuncuetro es inminente y el desastre... .-.-.-.-.-.-.Hola a todos he vuelto. Espero que me perdoneis y disfruteis con este nuevo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

**-BLA BLA BLA** Lo que dicen los personajes.

_BLA BLA BLA _Lo que piensan los personajes.

BLA BLA BLA Lo que cuenta el narrador.

------------- Cambio de escena.

* * *

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR

_MISAO DE SHINOMORI_

**CAPITULO 1 **

Tokio siglo XIX:

**-¿Eres feliz?**

**-¿A tu lado?**

**-¿A ti que te parece?**

**-Kenshin a tu lado soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

**-Yo también**-. Le sonrió con dulzura.- **Kaoru tu… tu me has devuelto a la vida, eres la luz que ilumina mi senda. Por ello te estoy agradecido.**

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa, era tan bello y suyo. Era un día especial para ellos. Por fin se unían en un ser ante los hombres; ahora y para siempre. Kaoru llevaba un kimono nupcial blanco con adornos azules, que hacían juego con sus ojos. Kenshin por otro lado levaba un kimono nupcial azul marino que realzaba el color de su cabello.

**-Pero sobre todo eres la mujer que más e amado en mi vida. Por ello...**-. Dejo de bailar para abrazarla con fuerza-. **Por ello quédate a mi lado. No me dejes nunca.**

Kaoru entendió de inmediato lo que quería decirle. Había sufrido mucho en el pasado. El mismo le había admitido que tenía miedo de estar con ella, miedo de volver a sufrir. Pero eso no pasaría.

-**Kenshin**-. Le tomo el rostro entre sus manos-. **Pase lo que pase no estarás solo, nunca. Por que ni yo, ni Tomoe lo permitiremos.**

**-Si-.** La beso delicadamente**-. Pero a ti preferiría abrazarte durante mucho mucho muchísimo tiempo más.**

**-Hasta que sea una viejecita arrugada y me falten todos los dientes**-. Rió ella.

**-No hasta que yo sea un viejecito arrugado, sin dientes y calvo.**

Kaoru lo miro como si sopesara lo que su recién estrenado marido le decía.

**-¿Crees que para entonces se admitirán los divorcios en Japón?**

**-¡¡¡Kaoru!!!-.** le "regaño" Ken con carita de niño al que le acababan de quitar el caramelo.

Kaoru no lo resistió más y lo beso. Tal y como el le había enseñado. Fue y seria el único en su corazón, no habría nadie más. El lo era todo para ella. Y desde el día en el que el le pidió en matrimonio, sabia que para el era lo mismo.

Sabía perfectamente que en su corazón seguía existiendo un hueco para Tomoe. Pero era lógico, ella fue importante para el. Y sus sentimientos por ella eran legítimos. Pero aunque su primera reacción al enterarse del primer matrimonio de Ken fueran celos. Luego entendió que sin ella, el no habría llegado a su lado.

_-"Gracias Tomoe. Por cuidar de el, por guiarlo a mi. Y estoy segura que también velas por el ¿no es así?"._

La música dejo de sonar y Ken la guió hasta la mesa que presidían, donde estaban sus amigos de siempre, Yahiko y Tsubame, el doctor Genzai, Tae, Megumi, Saosuke, Misao y Aoshi, el maestro Hiko… y nuevos amigos como Taka acompañando a Mgumi y Nami que se encontraba con Sanosuke.

Kenshin educadamente aparto la silla para que Kaoru tomara asiento.

_-"Pero ya puedes descansar"_

_-"Gracais Kaoru Himura"._

Kaoru alzo la vista y al no ver a nadie lo entiendo y cerró los ojos. Si, el final de una historia solo es el comienzo de una nueva.

**-Kaoru-chan, kaoru.**

**-Si**-. Miro a Misao.

**-Es que pareces ida.**

**-Si y eso el día de tu boda es inadmisible**-. Dijo Megumi.

**-Solo pensaba en lo feliz que seria si pronto hubiera otra boda por aquí.**

**-Uyuyui amiga-. **Se giro Megumi**-. Eso va por vosotros.**

Misao se sonrojo como un tomate maduro, mientras Aoshi seguía como si nada.

**-Dejadlo ya.**

Todos rieron por la felicidad que les embargaba en esos momentos. No solo estaban en paz, si no que estaban celebrando una boda. Apenas podrían creerse los asistentes que algo así sucedería. Sobre todo por la lentitud los presentes caballeros para declararse.

Aoshi observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero sin mucho espíritu participativo. Por un lado estaba Sanosuke que no paraba de intentar corteja a la señorita Fuyitaka. Nami para los amigos. Por otro lado estaba Yahiko que se reía del intento fallido del cabeza de pollo. Si mal no recordaba Misao le comento que era la trigésima octava vez que lo intentaba.

_-"Ni a mi me costo tanto_"-. Miro de reojo a la mujer que se sentaba a su lado.

Misao al notar la mirada de su novio.

_-"Si MI NOVIO"_

Giro la cabeza.

**-¿Ocurre algo Aoshi?**

**-Ven conmigo.**

Y sin más se levanto y se alejo con paso lento pero firme.

**-Misao que ocurre**-. Le pregunto Soujiro sin dejar de sonreír.

**-No lo se.**

**-Seguro que ya no aguanta más y quiere meterte mano**-. Rió maliciosamente Megumi.

**-Meg eso es lo que te gustaría hacer con ya sabes quien-. **Sonrió maliciosamente

Megimu se callo al instante.

**-Bueno enseguida vuelvo.**

_-"Que le pasara. El nunca me habla a si. Por lo menos no desde que estamos juntos."_

Misao acelero el paso para seguir al hombre asta que este se paro cerca del rió. Se habían alejado bastante de la casa pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de oír la música de la boda de los Himura.

**-¿Aoshi estas bien¿Qué pasa?**

Aoshi no dijo nada solo se giro para abrazarla mientras la besaba con pasión reprimida.

**-Hola**-. Le dijo con voz seductora.

**-Hola-.** Rió ella mientras lo volvía besar con más calma.

Aoshi la sujetó con más fuerza por la cintura. Para así poder atraerla más a el. La necesitaba, tanto que se le partía el corazón cada vez que la veía lejos de el.

-**Te hecho de menos.**

**-Y yo a ti. Pero no puedo hacer nada**-. Susurro la muchacha mientras se apoyaba en el magnifico pecho de su flamante novio.

**-Si me hubieras hecho caso y me hubieras dejado hacer la reserva en un hotel esto no nos sucedería.**

**-Si te hubiera dejado hacer la reserva, lo próximo que celebraríamos no seria una boda.**

El hombre paso sus manos por la espalda de la joven, mirando la cara risueña de la muchacha. Una fierecilla que lo volvía loco. Cuando se le declaro nunca pensó que Misao pudiera llegar a ser tan… tan apasionada. Pero se equivoco, lo era y lo mejor era que solo el lo sabia y lo sabría. Juguetón bajo su mano de la espalda asta el trasero de ella para elevarla y pegarla a su creciente erección.

**-¿Y tan malo sería?**

**-Para mi no, pero para ti si. Okina te descuartizaría vivo.**

**-No si nos casamos.**

Misao parpadeo como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo.

**-¿Tu… tu quieres casarte conmigo?**

**-No con la vecina de al lado**-. Contesto muy serio.

Ella se hecho arrear sin poder contener las lagrimas.

**-¿Que pasa?**

**-Pasa de que acabas de hacer un chiste.**

**-Tú me inspiras**-. La beso con ternura-. **Pero hablo en serio. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y yo quiero**-. Se sonrojo levemente-. **Quiero dormir a tu lado y despertarme a tu lado. Quiero verte amanecer y saberte mía, solo mía.**

**-Yo también**-. Dijo Misao-. **Además odio despertarme y no sentirte a mi lado**.

-**Entonces**-. Se puso de rodillas y le mostró un hermoso anillo con una piedra azul, como los ojos de el-. **Has sido todo para mi, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi jefa incluso mi hija**-. Ambos sonrieron-. **Misao Makimachi te amo más que nada en este mundo. Tú eres la uncía que ha conseguido calmar mi corazón y dar a mi alma aquello que siempre busco, paz. Por ello… **

A Misao se le empañaron los ojos.

**-¿Preciosa quieres casarte conmigo?**

**-Dios mío, Dios mío**-. Agito las manos graciosamente

**-Lo tomo como un si.**

Le puso el anillo en el dedo tras haber conseguido agarrar entre sus manos una de las manitas de la chica. Ella observo el anillo. En los últimos meses habían compartido muchas cosas y habían aprendido del otro más de los que jamás pensaron saber de nadie. Y también compartieron caricias… bueno un pecadillo a tiempo no era malo ¿verdad?

**-Soy… soy muy feliz**-. Se seco las lágrimas que caían juguetonas por su rostro-. **Yo claro que quiero casarme contigo.**

Aoshi alzo el rostro de la joven para mirar su cara iluminada. Era tan bella, con el kimono rosa pálido y el pelo recogido en un moño alto. Sin duda alguna era la envidia de Kyoto. Sobre todo para aquellos bicharracos que revoloteaban a su alrededor y que el sutilmente espantaba. Siempre con el fin de protegerla claro esta.

**-Aoshi**-. Rió**-. Que haces…**

**-Yo nada.**

Pero para entonces ya había conseguido meter su mano por el escote de la chica. Y como no llegar al pecho que acariciaba formando pequeños círculos. Misao jadeo ante el contacto. No sabía que era estar con otro hombre…

_-"Pero dudo_ _que haya algo mejor_"-. Suspiro.

Aoshi siguió besándola, cada vez con más pasión y cada vez con más sed de ella.

-**Señor Shinomori!!!!!!!!!!! Señorita Makimachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Ahora no**-. Susurro Aoshi rendido.

Le dio un tierno beso mientras desaparecía entre los matorrales. No dejaría que ese niñato lo viera en ese estado. Misao por su parte se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque lo que en realidad quería era descuartizar al joven por haberlos interrumpido.

**-¿Señorita Misao se encuentra bien?-.** Pregunto el joven cuando la vio.

**-Si.**

**-Estaba preocupado por usted y el señor Aoshi. ¿Cómo tardaban mucho?**

**-No, no pasa nada Souji. Siento las molestias.**

Vio que el joven miraba a todos los lados. Posiblemente buscando a Aoshi.

**-Entonces vamos-. **Dijo nerviosa

**-Si, vamos-. **Dudo Tenken

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa. Donde la fiesta seguía su curso.

**-Misao pero que haces**-. Le dijo Megumi nada más llegar-. **Llevas el kimono desabrochado.**

**-Ja si crees que volveré a picar vas dada. ¿No será que tu también desearías llevarlo desabrochado?**

**-jajajaja**-. Rió Kaoru.

El escándalo de la risas era tal que Megumi las agarro y las llevo detrás de la casa.

**-Ya vale.**

**-Vamos no te enfades.**

**-No veis la que habéis montado.**

**-La misma que tu querías montar conmigo.**

**-Pero yo con razón tu y Aoshi vais muy rápido, Taka y yo…**

**-MISAO!!!!!!!**

Kaoru miro sorprendida a Misao. Sabia que Aoshi y ella compartían muchas caricias, pero…

**-Yo…yo…**

**-Pervertida.**

**-Bueno y tu y Himura que. No me dirás que no habéis hecho nada**-. Cruzo los brazos.

_-"Ja ya esta hoy Misao dos Kaoru y Megumi cero"_

**-Desde luego que no.**

Las dos jóvenes restantes cayeron patas arriba.

**-Que, que has dicho.**

**-Bu... bueno… es que.**

**-Oh Dios mío-.** Reacciono Megumi-. **Entonces quieres decir que esta niñata nos a ganado a las dos.**

**-Pero como que no**-. Misao ignoro a la doctora-. **Estas bromeando.**

**-No**-. Susurro.

**-Pero porque no. Si es lo más, bueno por lo menos… eso da igual. ¿Por qué no?**

**-Por que no soy una pervertida. Además… cuando intentaba acercarme a el, el decía que quería hacer las cosas bien. Y que me esperaría. **

**-Esta claro-. **Meneo la joven la cabez**a-. Un caballero hasta la muerte. Este Himura.**

**-Si.**

**-Pues hoy a por el tigresa.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡MISAO!!!!!!**

**-Tú tranquila, no pasa nada.**

**-Y tú que sabes. Tu escúchame a mi. Lo mejor es que tú lleves el control**-. Kaoru y Meg pusieron atención.

**-Pero no se que hacer.**

**-Mira, el te guiara en todo momento, pero tu no debes perder el control de la situación. Lo que vivirás será nuevo y maravilloso. Pero debes tener en cuenta tus necesidades y tu ritmo.**

**-Pero si solo tengo en cuenta lo que yo necesito. El…**

**-El sabe que es tu primera vez y buscara que te sientas a gusto con el. Ya vendrá el momento en el que ambos disfrutéis. Pero ahora se trata de ti. Si el no consigue que tu te relajes, que te sientas a gusto te dolerá más y no lo disfrutaras. Y conociéndole el también se lo pasara mal.**

**-Entiendo.**

**-Kaoru a ambos os toca aprender-. **La joven afirmo**-. Es como besar. El te enseño no es así.**

**-Si.**

**-Y poco a poco la cosa fue mejorando. Pues lo mismo, solo que mejor.**

**-Mejor.**

**-Mucho mejor.**

**-Está bien. Además que debo temer de Ken, nada.**

**-Je… jeje. Depende de…-. **Misao se callo**-. Tienes razón. Ken no aria nada que tu no quisieras que te hiciera. El te ama. Y lo que hiciera te lo aria… espera que estaba diciendo…**

**-Misao descansa que te lías-. **Espeto Megumi.

**-Bueno. ¿Y tu que Zorrita¿Que pasa con Taka?**

_-"Taka"_

**-Que pasa de que. **

**-Vamos Meg el te come con la mirada y tu no le eres indiferente. **

**-Eso no es cierto.**

**-Como que no. Misao y yo lo hemos comentado.**

**-El te gusta. Y mucho.**

**-Si. La verdad es que hace que me sienta importante.**

Las jóvenes seguían hablando amenamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien las estaba vigilando.

**-Sano que haces aquí.**

El joven luchador reacciono a la voz del peli rojo.

**-Yo nada. Estaba en el baño. **

**-Ya veo.**

**-Bueno volvamos la fiesta, que la noche es joven.**

El cabeza de gallo paso de lado. Con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Pero algo no andaba bien y el samurai lo sabía.

_-"Sano. Es que no te darás cuenta"_

**-No.**

**-Saito**-. Se sorprendió.

**-¿Qué¿Me invitaste a la boda no? Pues ala aquí estoy.**

_-"La verdad es que fue idea de Kaoru y yo como tonto enamorado acepte sin rechistar. Además la invitada es tu esposa tu vienes de paquete ja"_

**-Por cierto que querías decir con: No.**

**-Que no se va a dar cuenta. Era en eso en lo que pensabas ¿verdad?**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ORO!!!!!!!** _"Me asusta"_

**-Le e visto espiar a tu esposa, la comadreja y la doctorcita. Por supuesto a llegado en la parte menos interesante para cualquier persona menos para el.**

**-Perdón.**

**-Tenias que estar allí. La conversación era… era… no tengo palabras para describirlo.**

Una sonrisa cruzo sus finos labios mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

**-¿De que hablaban?**

**-La curiosidad mato al gato Himura. Además, quien soy yo para meterme en los asuntos de nadie. Solo déjame darte un consejo, prepárate para esta noche. Caballero.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Por cierto donde esta Shinomori.**

**-No se. Misao y el salieron antes y luego solo volvió ella.**

**-¿Tardaron mucho?**

**-No. Apenas unos minutos.**

**-Pobre muchacho.**

**-¿Como?**

**-Nada Himura. Y déjame decirte que la vida en familia te esta convirtiendo en una ama de casa cotilla.**

_-"Mira quien fue a hablar"_

**-Me retiro, por cierto enhorabuena. Mi esposa os a dejado un regalo, que lo disfrutéis.**

**-¿Ya os vais?**

**-Si Eiji no se encontraba bien y Tokio no quería dejarlo solo mucho rato.**

**-Pobre. Dile que se recupere pronto y que nos venga a ver cuando se ponga mejor.**

**-Claro**

_-"Pero que me pasa, a mi me da igual lo que Megumi haga con su vida. No es asunto mío lo que haga esa malhumorada. Lo que pasa es que me apiado de ese maldito cretino_"

Se sentó en la mesa.

_-"Además ella no es para el, no tiene lo que hay que tener para estar con una mujer como ella"_

Tomo su copa y le dio un sobo.

_-"Y además a mi me da igual y punto" _

Las chicas seguían hablando, o más bien seguían metiéndose con Meg. Ella lo hacia constante mente y tenerla sujeta por una vez era como para aprovecharlo.

**-Pero ahora enserio. ¿Megumi que pasa con Sano?**

**-A que te refieres Kaoru**.

La recién casada se sentó a su lado y la miro muy seriamente.

**-No me mires así. Escucha. Aunque Sano me atraiga, el nunca se fijaría en mi**-. Bajo la cabeza-. **A el le van más las mujeres como Sayo o Nami. Y no como yo.**

**-Cariño no digas eso-. **La abrazo Kaoru

**-Megumi si de verdad te interesa Sano, Taka no ara que te olvides de el. Créeme lo digo por experiencia.**

**-Pero no tengo nada que hacer.**

**-Eso no es cierto. Para Sano no eres indiferente, el se preocupa por ti-. **La reprimió Kao.

**-Si por que soy la única que le cura por la cara**-. Intento sonreír.

Las chicas le miraron. Y Misao decidió hablar. Otra vez debía ser la voz de la sabiduría. ¿Es que estaban en un mundo al revés?

**-Cuando, cuando… Me resigne pensando que Aoshi nunca me vería como una mujer, sino como una hija, una protegida. Pensé que talvez, lo mejor seria buscar a alguien que pudiera entregarme lo que yo no recibía de el. Entonces apareció Soujiro; atento, caballeroso, divertido, sincero, cariñoso… era perfecto. Y sigue siendo un hombre maravilloso. Digno de amar. Pero no pude hacerlo.**

**-No importa lo perfecto que parezca o sea el hombre al que deseas querer y amar**-. Admitió Kaoru-. **Pues el corazón no entiende de deseos si no de razones. Megumi… no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces en amar a Taka. Si tu corazón aun quiere a Sanosuke, no podrás hacer nada.**

**-Debes curar tu corazón y darle un final a esa historia para poder amar de nuevo. Si eso es lo que deseas.**

**-Yo…-.** Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla**-. Yo quiero a ese baka.**

**-Pues entonces a por el leona.**

**-¿Misao as ido al zoo últimamente?**

**-No¿por?**

**-Pues porque entre tigresa y leona estas tu muy inspirada.**

**-Jejeje pero si siempre a sido así. Misao la mama del grupo.**

**-Si, me esta entrando miedo-. **Sacudió las manos la recién casada.

**-O como dice tu adorado esposo.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-. **Corearon las tres mujeres echándose a reír.

Pensando en que ya era hora de volver las tres mujeres se levantaron y volvieron a la mesa.

**-¿Quiere bailar señorita?-.** Pregunto una voz a Misao.

**-Caballero es usted un sinvergüenza. Que dirá mi novio si me ve bailar con otro.**

**-No se preocupe yo la protegeré de mi mismo-.** Se acercó a su oído-. **Por ahora.**

Misao se aparto de un golpe cuando Aoshi le mordió la oreja. Pero eso no impidió que el hombre la sacara ha bailar.

**-¿Sano quieres bailar?**

Megumi se jiro al oír la.

**-Claro Nami será un placer.**

Y ambos salieron al escenario. Megumi por su parte llevo sus manos al pecho al sentir una punzada en su corazón.

_-"Pero por que precisamente el. Porque tuve que enamorarme de el. Un momento enamorarme de el"_

Bajo la cabeza derrotada. Si lo amo.

**-¿Megumi querida te encuentras bien?**

**-Taka yo…**

Se sentía ahogada. Por un lado estaba Sano bailando feliz con otra por otro lado Taka preocupado por ella. Se giro y salio de allí corriendo.

**-Megumi!**

**-Pero que…**

**-Sano.**

Sano se estaba fijo en como la doctora salía de la sala de fiesta cabizbaja y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzo hacia Taka. A este no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y quedo tumbado en el suelo.

-¿**Pero que coño te crees que haces?**

**-Eso mismo te pregunto yo. Que le has hecho a Megumi**-. Lo intento agarrar de nuevo, pero Aoshi y Kenshin consiguieron inmovilizarlo.

**-Yo no le he hecho nada.**

**-Y quieres que me lo crea.**

**-Me importa bien poco lo que creas o dejes de creer.**

Sin más se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida.

**-Soltadme**-. Se zafo del agarre de sus compañeros-. **¿A dónde vas?**

**-Puede que a ti no te importe. Pero Megumi no se encuentra bien y estoy muy preocupado por ella. **

**-Sano cálmate.**

**-Dejad de decirme que me calme. Pero es que no veis a ese maldito.**

**-¡¡¡SANO YA VASTA!!!-. **Grito kaoru alterada**-. Si tanto te importa Meg habla con ella. Pero no voy a permitir que tus estúpidos celos arruinen mi boda.**

**-Kaoru-dono.**

**-Yo no estoy celoso**-. Y se retiro de la sala.

Aoshi vio como Ken intentaba calmar a una alterada mujer y no era para menos. La verdad es que el no tenia mayor interés en esa boda. Se alegraba por ellos pero, pero el estaría mas a gusto en casa, con Misao a su lado tomando un te.

_-"Pero ella quería venir y ni por asomo la dejaría sola junto a Tenken. Ese niñato no se que pinta en el Aoiya si ya sabe que Misao es mi mujer. Bueno mirándolo bien, aprovecho y le restriego un poco mi victoria"_

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su cara cuando se acercó a Misao que estaba al lado de Soujiro y la tomo por la cintura pegándola hacia el. Para su sorpresa Soujiro ni se inmuto y su Ki seguía tan tranquilo como antes.

**-Bueno por favor que continúe la fiesta.**

**-Bien dicho Yahiko. Estamos de celebración. Música.**

Kenshin se dirigió a una de las salas vacías con su esposa abrazada a el.

**-¿Pequeña te encuentras bien?**

**-Es que no se como se a podido atrever a montar semejante escena en mi boda.**

**-Sabes que Sano no piensa las cosas. Además no lo hizo con mala intención.**

**-Lo se-. **Puso morritos**-. Pero es que yo quería que todo fuera perfecto.**

**-Y lo es**-. La agarro de la cintura y la acerco a el-.** Por que tu estas conmigo. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?**

**-Si que lo es.**

Kaoru paso sus brazos por el cuello del espadachín y se pego más a el. Se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco.

**-Aishiteru Kaoru.**

**-Aishiteru Shinta. **

El beso comenzó lento pero cada segundo lo hacia mas intenso. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento. Todo lo demás dejo de existir. Kaoru se sentía en el cielo, y aunque temía lo que aquella noche podía pasar cuando el la besaba o acariciaba sentía que no había nada mejor.

Kenshin se dejo llevar. Siempre intentaba parar sus impulsos, no quería asustarla. Pero cada vez le era más difícil. Y ahora, ahora era su mujer, toda ella le pertenecía. Lo cual no facilitaba las cosas. Sus deseos de tumbarla allí mismo y hacerle el amor eran intensos.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus respiraciones eran aceleradas. Kaoru agarro al pelirrojo por el pelo, jugueteando con sus finos dedos entre los cabellos del hombre. Ken por su parte bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica que mantenía acorralada contra la pared. En un intento desesperado de querer sentirla más, aun llevando el kimono nupcial.

**-Ken…-.** Kaoru para en seco.

**-Pe… perdóname-.** Se apeno.

Kaoru tomo su rostro y lo beso suavemente. Mientras se apartaba de el.

**-Tenemos invitados que atender. Pero luego soy toda tuya.**

Kenshin formo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

**-¿Mía, mía?**

**-Tuya, tuya.**

**-En ese caso me resignare y esperare-.** La tomo de la mano mientras se dirigían con los demás-. **Pero me lo cobrare todo.**

Kaoru se sonrojo, pero le sonrió. Esa noche prometía mucho.

**-Preciosa no vas a anunciar nuestro compromiso.**

**-Aoshi después del ataque de celos de Sano¿no crees que no es lo más convenirte? **

**-Si tienes razón. Además, por mi como si no se enteras.**

**-Mentiroso.**

Aoshi la miro.

**-Crees que no me he dado cuenta.**

**-¿De que?-.** Alzo la ceja curioso "_mierda_".

-**Aoshi**-. Repitió acentuando cada letra.

**-PUF-.** Bufo.

**-Jeje Pero si Sou-chan…**

**-Deja de llamarlo así.**

**-PUF**-. Repitió esta vez Misao**-. Amor no se porque te pones así. Ni tampoco esa actitud tan infantil que tienes cada vez que Soujiro está a mi lado. Sabes que yo te amo**.

Se acerco a su oído mientras con su mano disimuladamente lo acariciaba peligrosamente.

**-Acaso no te lo he demostrado.**

**-Lo lamento. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Con solo pensar que casi te aparto de mí. Y que además te pidió casarte con el. Dios, en matrimonio. No puedo evitarlo, es algo que me puede.**

**-Por mí-. **Hizo pucheros la mujer

**-De acuerdo, por ti-. **Sonrió solo para ella**-. Pero no le vuelvas a llamar Sou-chan.**

**-Trato.**

**-Trato.**

CLIN CLIN CLIN CLIN 

**-Por favor préstenme un minuto de atención. Gracias.**

Hiko se levanto ante la sorpresa de todos y sobretodo para la sorpresa del joven matrimonio.

**-Bueno para los que no me conozca, lo cual es prácticamente imposible, soy Seijuro Hiko mentor del novio. O como yo cariñosamente le llamo MI ESTUPIDO PUPILO.**

**-Haber con que nos sale ahora**-. Se lamento Himura.

**-Te dije que no era suficiente Sake**-. Susurro Misao a Tae.

**-Bueno 10 barriles de 6 litros me parecen una buena cantidad.**

**-Ja**

**-Bien dejando este punto claro y sin que sirva de precedente voy a hacer un brindis por los novios.**

Todos comenzaron a sudar frió, le realidad es que solo Ken sudaba frió. Los demás deseaban oír alguna de las locuras juveniles que haba cometido el espadachín. Que con el arte de Hiko siempre parecían mas graciosas.

-**Kenshin te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado talvez. Y si algo he sacado en claro de nuestra relaciona es que pese a mi cabezonería, tu lo eres mas.**

Todos rieron.

**-No hablando enserio-.** Hiko miro a Ken a la los ojos-. **Pese a todos tus defectos y estupideces. Pese a tu testarudez e inmadurez. Yo quiero decirte, dios no me lo creo ni yo... quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y que no habría mejor heredero para la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu que tu. Y que pese a todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, pese a tus errores, me alegro que ayas conseguido la estabilidad y el calor de un hogar. Gracias Kaoru por haberle devuelto a mi chico el calor que creo no puede darle yo. Y espero de corazón que... que... queme hagáis pronto abuelo que me hace ilusión**.

Tras salir de la estupefacción en la que se habían sumergido todos los presentes. Los aplausos y silbidos llenaron la estancia. Kenshin aun asombrado se levanto y se dirigió a su sensei con paso firme. Al quedar frente a el le extendió la mano.

-**Soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte todo lo que as hecho por mi. Sin ti ahora no estaría aquí. Y soy yo el que esta orgulloso de tener a un...**

Hiko entendió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

**-Yo también hijo mío.**

Kensin lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo un lazo que pese a su existencia brillaba ahora con mas fuerza que nunca.

**-Te quiero papa.**

_-"Pero donde se abra metido" _**MEGUMI!!!!**!!-. la llamaba desesperado Taka.-**Donde esta.**

Al acercarse al puente observo la esbelta figura de una mujer apoyada en la barra. Sin decir palabra se puso a su lado, viendo a los peces observando el agua. Lo sabia, pero era tan difícil. Como decir adiós o como pedir una oportunidad.

**-Megumi te quiero**-. Meg levanto su mirada para encararlo-. **No se si es amor, pero se que aria cualquier cosa por no ver de nuevo esa tristeza en tu mirada.**

**-Taka.**

**-No te pediere que me digas lo que te pasa. Se que cuando llegue el momento lo harás por así lo deseas. Pero por favor no me alejes de ti, confía en mi.**

Megumi suspiro y mas relajada cogió su rostro para besar su mejilla, aun marcada por el golpe de sano

**-Siento mucho todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar. De verdad, pero estoy hecha un lió**-. Miro al horizonte-. **Pero se que no deseo que desaparezcas de mi vida.**

Taka la cogió de la mano.

**-Que así sea.**

Una mano golpeo una delas paredes de las callejuelas que inundaban Tokio.

_-"Maldita sea por que, por que"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Entre tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una mujer caminaba con paso lento por las calles. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero no era japonesa. Su pelo rubio ondeaba a su paso. Y su hermoso vestido, al igual que su porte dejaba ver su porte. A su lado un niño de unos siete años caminaba con elegancia.

**-Vamos cariño, no hay tiempo que perder.**

**-Si madre.**

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

Bueno después de mucho tiempo volví. Este verano estuve trabajando como una loca y no se si fue esa la razón o el simple hecho de que mi musa regresara. Pero cada capitulo que escribo de este fic me inspira más y más y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo. Por ello e decidido que es hora de subirlo y compartirlo con vosotros. Porque sin esta pagina y sin vosotros seguramente no escribiría cosas así. jeje me regalare una flor pero creo que este fic os gustara, eso espero.

Por mi parte un beso muy grande y deciros que disfrutéis de lo lindo, tanto o más de lo que yo disfrute escribiendo este primer capitulo.

**IMPORTANTE: Quiero que forméis parte de este fic. Por ello utilizar los reviews para darme ideas de lo que os gustaría leer o encontrar en este fic. Entre todos podría mejorar la historia y eso me encantaría. VUESTRA OPINION CUENTA.**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Nobuhiro Watsuki**. Por mi parte solo desearos pasar un rato agradable.

* * *

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR

_MISAO DE SHINOMORI_

**CAPITULO 2**

**-Sanosuke ¿donde estabas?-.** Pregunto preocupada la muchacha.

**-Nami perdóname no estoy de muy buen humor.**

**-Por lo de Takani.**

Sanosuke alzo la vista topándose con la dorada mirada de la joven muchacha.

-**No es lo que parece.**

**-Por curiosidad ¿puedes decirme que es lo que parece?**

Sano suspiro. Era incapaz de contestar a una pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta. Aquel día estaba siendo agotador tanto física como psicológicamente. Y eso que era la boda de su mejor amigo con la busu. A los cuales tenía que pedir perdón. Las cosas no podían ir peor. ¿O si?

**-Ya-.** Ladeo la cabeza Nami-. **No eres capaz de contestarme.**

**-Nami, yo estoy… estoy…**

**-Confundido**-. La muchacha cerró los ojos**-. ¿Ella significa mucho para ti no es verdad?**

**-No es eso. Ella es mi amiga, y los amigos se cuidan**-. Dijo casi en un susurro-. **Además, no estoy seguro que ese Taka sea el más adecuado.**

**-¿POR QUE, POR QUE NO ES ADECUADO PARA ELLA**?-. Nami alzo la voz, los celos la corroían por dentro-. **POR QUE ES APUESTO, INTELIGENTE, AGRADABLE, DIVERTIDO Y RESULTA QUE ES MEDICO COMO ELLA.**

**-ENTONCES POR QUE NO TE LO QUEDAS TU**-. Reaccionó ante sus palabras, abriendo los ojos de par en par-. **No, perdona no quise**.

**-No es adecuado para ella, pero si para mi**-. Los ojos de la joven se aguaron.

El la comenzó a cortejarla meses atrás y aunque al principio pensó que era un patán, con el tiempo le cogió cariño. Y cuando se convenció para darle una oportunidad, ocurría esto. Pero no se rendiría, no señor.

**-Por favor, perdóname. Soy un estúpido. **

**-Sanosuke-.** Endulzo la voz su acompañante**-. Talvez sea una perdida de tiempo decírtelo**-. Fijo sus ojos en los chocolate de el-. **Pero estos meses me he dado cuenta que te he cogido cariño, mucho. Y no quiero engañarte. No se si lo nuestro podría tener futuro, si eres el hombre adecuado para mi. Pero no quiero perder lo que tenemos. No quiero perderte.**

**-Nami.**

_-"Y ahora el golpe final"_

**-Voy a luchar. Quiero…-.** Soltó dos lágrimas-. **Quiero tenerte a mi lado. No me separes de ti.**

En un impulso desesperado se abrazo a el. No queriendo dejarlo ir nunca. Sano se sintió mal, el había estado rondándola y ahora. Por que se sentía así.

_-"No puedo sentir nada por Meg. No hay razón para ello."_

Con pesar correspondí al abrazo de la joven, intentando calmarla, intentando calmarse.

**-Vamos te acompañare a tu casa.**

**-Si gracias**.

Con paso lento y en silencio la pareja se dirigió por las cales de Edo en dirección a la casa de Nami.

**-Es hora de regresar pequeña.**

**-Quedémonos un rato más.**

**-Te vas a resfriar, y eso como medico no puedo permitirlo. Seria un escándalo.**

Megumi sonrió.

**-¿Te imaginas? "Medico negligente deja que su paciente favorita enferme"**

**-Jajajaja Si seria todo una bomba.**

**-Desde luego.**

Rieron entre chistes y tonterías. Algo que Megumi necesitaba. Estaba cansada y no deseaba pensar en nada. Ahora solo quería reír y estar tranquila. Sin problemas aunque solo fuera un instante.

Un instante demasiado cortó al parecer. Megumi paro en seco y su sonrisa se torno en tristeza. Solo por una vez¿era tanto pedir no verles?

**-Que ocurre Sano.**

El luchador miraba al frente. Y comprendió el porque de su tensión.

_-"Ella de nuevo. Pero no vas a ganarme"._

**-Vamos cariño, se hace tarde**-. Lo sujeto del brazo tirando de el.

_-"Este tipo no le hace bien a Meg y eso no puedo permitirlo"_

**-Princesa, continuamos.**

**-Si-.** Contesto aturdida mientras sentía el brazo del apuesto doctor en su cintura.

Ambas parejas se cruzaron pero los únicos que hicieron un ademán de saludarse eran Taka y Nami. Tanto Sano como Meg prefirieron mirar adelante.

_-"Tengo que aceptar la realidad el no es para mi. Y no le culpo a el, si yo no hubiera sido tan borde con el desde el principio esto no seria así. Si hubiera dejado que se acercará a mí, tal vez. Pero tenia miedo, todos a los que he amado han terminado muertos o mal heridos, no quería que eso le pasara a el. No podía permitir que le pasara nada. Fui una estúpida. Todo es por mi culpa. Soy una egoísta."_

_-"En verdad lo ama. Pero si es así, esa mirada suya. Llena de tristeza y añoranza. Algo le pasa y estoy seguro que es por culpa de ese tío. No lo permitiré, Megumi a sufrido mucho y pese a ese escudo de fuerza que suele llevar activado, es una mujer que necesita un abrazo que la reconforte. Alguien que cuide de ella."_

Flash back 1:

-Puede que a ti no te importe. Pero Megumi no se encuentra bien y estoy muy preocupado por ella.

Fin del Flash Back:

Flash Back 2:

**-¿POR QUE, POR QUE NO ES ADECUADO PARA ELLA?-.** Nami alzo la voz, los celos la corroían por dentro-. **POR QUE ES APUESTO, INTELIGENTE, AGRADABLE, DIVERTIDO Y RESULTA QUE ES MEDICO COMO ELLA.**

Fin del Flash Back

_-"Puede que sea un buen hombre y que sus intenciones sean las más buenas del mundo. Pero no me quedare tranquilo asta que lo compruebe por mi mismo."_

Cada uno se fue en una dirección. En silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Bueno yo me voy a dormir. Aquí ya no pinto nada.**

**-Yahiko eres un cara dura. Aun falta mucho por recoger.**

**-Pero estoy cansado, y los niños debemos descansar mucho.**

**-Siempre a tu conveniencia. Si te interesa eres un adulto y si no un niño. **

**-Elemental querida Tae, elemental.**

El niño se marcho de la sala. Apenas faltaban por recoger un par de mesas y fregar el suelo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Déjalo ya**-. Reía divertida.

**-Dejar el que**-. Susurro mientras mordía su cuello.

**-Si no acabamos esto pronto Tae nos molerá a palos.**

**-Y yo me interpondré para recibir tus golpes.**

**-Seria lo mínimo-.** Intento coger de nuevo el plato pero el no la dejo-. **Aoshi.**

**-Hagamos algo, yo friego los platos y termino lo demás con una condición.**

**-Me asustan tus condiciones.**

**-Mañana vendrás conmigo.**

**-¿Ha…?**

**-Sin preguntas. **

**-¿Pe…?**

**-Peque…-. **La quiso interrumpir, pero ella fue más rápida.

Misao se puso de puntillas mientras lo agarraba por la nuca, de este modo consiguió que Aoshi se inclinara para poder besarlo y dejarlo desarmado. Pese a la diferencia de altura que tenían, nunca tuvieron ningún problema. Era como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro. Su compenetración era increíble. Muy increíble.

-**¿Debo vestirme algo en especial?**

**-Dije que sin preguntas. Pero ya que estamos. Que te parece si te pones tu nuevo traje de ONI.**

**-El que no te gusta.**

**-A mi si. Pero para mi desgracia también a todo Kyoto. Y no puedo permitir que mi prometida ande por ahí mientras los hombres la miran de una manera tan indecente.**

**-Pero entonces por que quieres que me lo vista mañana**-. Pregunto sin entender bien.

-**Por que mañana te mirare solo yo.**

**-Ejem**

Aoshi y Misao se separaron de golpe.

**-¿Si Tae?**

**-Estos son los últimos platos que quedan. ¿Queréis que los termine yo?-.** Sonrió malévolamente.

**-No… no-.** Se sonrojo Misao, no le gustaba que los encontraran así-. "_Que suerte la mía. Aunque parezco tonta reaccionando así"._

**-Déjamelo, yo lo are.**

**-Como desee Aoshi-sama.**

Tae se retiro lentamente, era divertido ver la reacción de los jóvenes.

_-"Vaya para lo serio que va su relación, se avergüenza rápido"_

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para darse la vuelta.

**-Por cierto, casi me olvido pero: Felicidades. Espero estar invitada.**

**-¿Cómo?-.** Misao la miro**-. ¿Invitada a que?.**

**-Como que a que. Pues a la boda.**

Ambos se sorprendieron. Como lo podía haber sabido, si no se lo habían dicho a nadie.

**-Disculpe, como supo lo de nuestro compromiso. Nadie lo sabe.**

**-Ya pero yo soy muy observadora**-. Levantando la mano izquierda y señalando a un dedo**-. Por cierto es un anillo muy hermoso.**

**-Gracias**-. Sonrió.

Aoshi simplemente inclino la cabeza. Mientras la mujer se retiraba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Disculpe tiene una habitación libre?**

**-Si, por supuesto**-. La recepcionista miro a la mujer y después al niño-. **¿Es su hijo?**

**-Si**-. Contesto muy seria.

**-Es…-.** La mujer carraspeo.

-**Mestizo, si algún problema con ello.**

**-No en absoluto.**

**-Eso espero. **

**-Su nombre por favor.**

**-Nicole Ferrer**

**-Segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda.**

**-Gracias**-. Tomo la mano del pequeño-. **Vamos cariño.**

La mujer comenzó a subir las escaleras con paso firme.

_-"Siempre es igual. Son unos cabezas cuadrados. No son capaces de salir de su cerrado estereotipo. Ni aquí ni en Paris. Todos creen saberlo todo. A muchos no les importa el color de la piel cuando están con una mujer o un hombre, ya sea por amor, deseo o por la desgracia de ser… pero todo cambia cuando nace un niño. Que según ellos no pertenecen a ninguno de los dos mundos. Idiotas siempre igual"_

**-Aquí es**-. Miro a la puerta**-. Entra.**

_-"Pero yo no me arrepiento de nada. Fui muy feliz en sus brazos. Me hizo sentir especial. Y aunque se marcho, aunque no le haya visto en estos últimos 9 años. Lo encontrare. Debo hacerlo y decirle lo que entonces no pude. Solo espero que no sea como los demás. Dios mío que no sea como los demás."_

**-Mami, y ¿a donde vamos?**

**-Mi amor, ven conmigo**-. El niño obedeció y se sentó en sus piernas-. **Vamos a ir a ver a una persona.**

El niño de ojos rasgados y cabello oscuro miro a su madre. Pidiendo saber más.

**-Veras cariño, mama a hecho muchas cosas mal, y ahora quiero remediarlo.**

**-Pero si eres la mejor mama del mundo.**

**-¿Si?**

**-¡¡¡SI!!!-.** Grito alegre-. **Juegas mucho, me das muchos besitos, me cuentas cuentos y los pasteles que haces están buenísimos.**

**-Gracias cariño. Pero quiero que me atiendas.**

**-Si-**. Dijo poniendo cara de concentración.

**-Sabes así te pareces a tu papa.**

**-¿Papa?**

**-Cuando eras un bebe siempre me preguntabas por tu papa y yo te decía que estaba de viaje-. **La mujer suspiro-. **Pero no es cierto.**

**-…**

**-La verdad es que el se fue antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada de el.**

**-Se fue y no sabia de mi.**

**-Cariño, yo no lo supe hasta el mes siguiente. Cuando ya estaba en el barco, dirección Francia**.

-…-. El niño bajó la cabeza.

**-A…**

**-Papa se marcho¿POR QUÉ NO SE QUEDO CONTIGO?-. **Pregunto alterado.

**-Cálmate, mira. Te contare lo que paso. Tu papa y yo nos conocimos cuando tu abuelo lo contrato. Porque estábamos en un país nuevo y peligroso y el no quería que me pasara nada. Tu papa era mi guarda espaldas.**

**-¿Guarda qué?-. **Alzo la ceja sin comprender.

**-Guarda espaldas, son las personas que protegen las vidas de los demás, poniendo la suya en peligro.**

**-Entonces papa es un héroe.**

**-Para mi lo era. Era apuesto, como tu; sabes tienes su ojos y su cabello. Aunque esta nariz chiquitina es mía. jeje**

**-En el cole se reían de mi aspecto**-. Frunció el ceño**-. Por su culpa, por su culpa soy así. El era japonés.**

**-Si. Pero no hables así. Si yo no hubiera estado con el, si no me hubiera querido. Jamás hubiera podido tener un niño como tu. Mi amor eres el mejor regalo de mi vida. Y sin el no hubiera sido posible. Además te puedo asegurar que si el lo hubiera sabido se hubiera quedado.**

**-Pero si te dejo sola. ¿Por que lo defiendes? **

**-No lo odies por algo que yo hice. Yo quise estar con el. Pequeño, tu padre es un hombre de honor. Es una buena persona, y se que cuando lo conozcas tu también lo querrás.**

El no estaba tan seguro como su madre.

_-"Si mama lo quiso. Si el no lo sabia…"_

**-Hijo.**

**-Una oportunidad, puedo hacerlo.**

**-Claro que si-.** Sonrió alegre.

**-¿Donde esta?**

**-Pues…**

**-No me lo puedo creer**-. Suspiro.

**-Perdón, pendón, pendón.**

**-Mama eres peor que un niño de ocho años. Y créeme se de lo que hablo-. **Dijo con las manos alzadas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

**-Con que peor ¿eh?**

Y ataco a su hijo en una lluvia de cosquillas.

_-"Pronto todo cambiara y quiero que estés con alguien que te quiera y te cuide. Pero ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tenerte a mi lado."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-Kenshin a donde me llevas-.** Pregunto a su esposo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

**-Es una sorpresa.**

**-Llevo 5 minutos con los ojos cerrados. ¿No crees que ya sea suficiente?**

**-Déjame pensar, si fueras una buena esposa me dirías: "Estoy deseosa de ver la sorpresa"**

**-Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Además si tu fueras un buen esposo…-.** Callo al sentir los tibios labios de Kenshin sobre ella.

Desde que lo beso por primera vez el día de Tanabata pensó que era imposible que alguien pudiera ser tan cálido y tierno como lo era el. Ella sabía que era un buen hombre, pero jamás imagino que pudiera ser tan tierno, tan perfecto. Lo sintió separase de ella, pero al no poder ver sintió que se alejaba más de la cuenta y eso la asusto.

**-Kenshin**-. Se le quebró la voz.

**-Kao**-. El se dio cuenta de su cambio anímico y se acercó a abrazarla**-. Tranquila amor. Todo está bien, estoy aquí.**

**-No te alejes tanto**-. Hizo pucheros.

-**Si mi chiquita linda.**

La chica sonrió.

**-Dos minutos más, ni uno más.**

**-Por supuesto amor.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se deslizo con suavidad por los pasillos del dojo. Poniendo en practica todo su talento tras años de duro entrenamiento. No podía permitirse el lujo de despertar a nadie. Si eso ocurría adiós a todos sus planes. O por lo menos al único que tenía.

Se paro un instante para agudizar su oído y sentir los ki´s de los que ya estaban dormidos. Seguía un tanto mosqueado por el hecho de que sus habitaciones estuvieran tan separadas.

_-"Siempre ocupamos habitaciones continuas, y ahora por casualidad a ella le ponen en la otra punto. Pero que…eso es un ronquido. ¡¡¡PUF!!!"_

El dueño del ronquido era Sanosuke, que pese a todos sus supuestos problemas no perdía el sueño.

_-"Es un sinvergüenza. Tiene a dos mujeres en vilo y el duerme a pierna suelta"_

Lo que el ignoraba es que sus sueños no eran tan placenteros como el creía.

Sanosuke's dreams:

**-Sanosuke, yo te estimo mucho. Para mi significas el comienzo de una nueva vida.**

**-Megumi tu también eres muy importante para mi.**

**-No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte decir eso-.** Una lagrima cruzo su cara-. **Sabes tenia miedo de hablar contigo. Al fin y al cabo siempre e sido un poco…**

**-Agresiva.**

**-Si-. **Bajo la vista.

Sanosuke uso su mano para poder volverla a mirar a los ojos.

**-No importa.**

**-Bueno entonces hay algo que deseo pedirte.**

**-Lo que quieras**-. Sonrió.

**-Podías ser tú la persona que me llevara al altar, es decir mi padrino.**

**-¿Que?-.** La sangre se le helo.

**-Veras es que Taka me a pedido que me case con el y… Es tan apuesto, tan amable…Sano soy tan feliz.**

En ese momento la puerta se abre.

-**Megumi es la hora**-. Un Sanosuke vestido de traje la llamaba.

_-"Un momento que hace vestida de novia"_

**-Si. Sano estoy lista.**

**-Estas preciosa. Taka te espera.**

**-De acuerdo. Gracias por estar aquí.**

Y ambos salieron en dirección al altar.

**-NO ESPERA**-. Gritaba Sanosuke desesperado.

Ese clon suyo guiaba a Megumi hacia el altar.

-**YO NO HE DICHO QUE PUEDAS CASARTE CON EL. NO VUELVE. MEGUMI NO TE VAYAS.**

Pero no podía moverse. Solo observar con desesperación.

**-Preciosa.**

**-Amor.**

**-QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI MUJER, BASTARDO.**

Sanosuke's dreams end:

**-No, no vuelve… no... el no te quiere-.** Se movió agitado.

Aoshi siguió adelante hasta llegar a la puerta en la que se encontraba Misao. Con sigilo abrió la puerta y entro en ella. Giro para poder cerrar la puerta. Lo había conseguido. Nadie se había dado cuenta.

**-Te has tardado mucho**-. Halo una voz a su espalda.

**-Misao que haces despierta-.** Susurro.

**-Esperarte-.** Sonrió con dulzura**-. Sabía que vendrías.**

El se quito la parte de arriba del pijama y se acostó a su lado. Ambos apoyaban su peso en sus brazos.

**-¿Y como estabas tan segura de que vendría?-.** Con el tiempo había aprendido que su actitud fría y distante no servia para nada y aunque ante los demás le costaba más, siempre intentaba ser más abierto.

**-No estaba segura-.** Lo hizo tumbarse para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo-. **Pero sabía que si me amabas tanto como yo a ti, vendrías.**

**-No lo dudes nunca**-. La beso entre sus cabellos**-. Te amo, mi vida.**

**-Y yo a ti**-. Como dándose cuenta de algo se levanto-. **Tengo algo para ti.**

**-¿Para mi?**

-**Lo encontré antes, creía haberlo dejado en Kyoto pero lo traje y pensé que era el momento de entregártelo**.

Misao se puso a su espalda y anudo una cuerda alrededor se su ancho cuello.

**-¿Que es?-.** Pregunto mientras observaba el colgante en forma de rayo.

**-Era de mi padre. Me lo dio antes de que los chicos y tú me sacarais de la casa.**

**-Misao.**

Ella le sonrió.

**-Me gustaría que lo llevaras tú.**

**-Pero no creo que merezca ese honor.**

**-No digas eso. Tú te lo mereces más que nadie**-. Toco el colgante con sus dedos-. **Fue del hombre al que más quise y quiero que sea del hombre al que más amo. Y así algún día podrás dárselo a quien tu desees.**

**-A nuestro hijo**-. Pregunto con cierto temor, no sabía si ella quería tenerlos-. _"Nuca hablamos de eso. Aunque tampoco hablamos de casarnos. En realidad lo mejor de una relación es que se da todo a su momento"_

**-Nuestro hijo**-. Volvió a recargarse en su pecho-. **Eso me gustaría mucho.**

Suspiro aliviado.

**-Pues abría un pequeño problema. **

**-Cual.**

**-Que deberíamos hacerlo trocitos. Porque vamos a tener más de un hijo. Te lo aseguro.**

**-Entonces compraremos más**-. Sonrió juguetona-. **Será la tradición de los Shinomori. Pero este será para nuestro primer hijo.**

**-Si, nuestra tradición**-. La beso cálidamente-. **Ahora será mejor que durmamos.**

**-Buenas noches. Estarás cuando despierte.**

**-No me iré a ninguna parte. Buenas noches.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-**Ah**-. Sano despertó agitado-. **Maldita sea.**

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

**-Una pesadilla solo era una…**

Una almohada lo golpeo en la cabeza.

**-Inútil, aquí algunos intentamos dormir. Y entre tus pesadillas "No, no vuelve… no... el no te quiere" y Aoshi que es un pervertido aquí no hay quien descanse.**

**-Cállate mocoso y duérmete ya.**

**-Duérmete tu burro.**

Ambos se tumbaron a dormir, al adolescente no le costo nada pero por primera vez en su vida Sano no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Linda ya eres mía.**

**-Kenshin-.** Rió juguetona.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Chicos van a alguna parte?**

**-Tae-.** Dijo sorprendida-. **Pues si vamos a ir a dar una vuelta.**

**-Misao-.** Lo llamo secamente Aoshi desde la puerta.

**-Esto Tae encárgate de la casa quieres**-. Y corrió hasta el joven.

**-Cla…claro.**

Aoshi y Misao se internaron en el bosque en silencio.

_-"No lo entiendo. Cuando esta conmigo siempre es cálido o ardiente jeje muy ardiente. Pero ante la presencia de otros sigue siendo el mismo bloque de hielo. Es como si fueran dos personas distintas. Talvez debería preguntarle. Pero me da vergüenza no puedo preguntarle ¿Y por que eres así? Suena fat…"_

_PUM_

**-Dios Misao.**

El hombre volvió sobre sus pasos asta la muchacha que estaba tendida en el suelo.

**-¿Estas bien preciosa?**

**-Si…si-.** Se soba la cabeza-. **No me fije en la piedra y tropecé jejeje que torpe**.

**-Tienes que aprender a no distraerte de semejante manera. Esta vez a sido una piedra, pero la próxima vez podría ser un enemigo.**

**-No seas exagerado.**

**-…**

**-Perdona.**

**-No quiero que te pase nada. No me lo perdonaría. Ahora déjame ver tu tobillo.**

Misao observaba a Aoshi mientras este la reconocía.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Disculpa**-. El muchacho alzo la mirada.

**-¿Por qué me confundes?**

**-…**

**-A veces eres tan tierno, como ahora. Pero otras veces eres tan frió.**

Aoshi se levanto y le dio la espalda. Ella tenía razón. Pero después de tanto tiempo era tan difícil cambiar.

**-Se que mi actitud no es la más adecuada-.** Agacho la cabeza-. **Siempre reservado, distante y frió. Pero debes comprenderme, desde niño me educaron como guerrero. Siempre preparado como soldado. Puede que no sea la mejor excusa, pero es lo que hay.**

**-Pero las cosas han cambiado.**

**-Lo se y te aseguro que estoy intentando cambiar.**

**-Pero conmigo no eres así**-. Murmuro.

Aoshi se giro y la vio sonrojada.

**-Ninguna de ellas me apasiona tanto como tú y ellos mucho menos-. **Se acercó a ella y la toma por la cintura-. **Sabes jamás pensé que tu y yo tendríamos una relación así. Quiero decir que pensaba que todo iría más despacio.**

**-Como con Kenshin y Kaoru.**

**-Si. A veces me asusto a mi mismo-.** Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su cara-.** Desde que estoy contigo no soy capaz de contenerme; soy un pervertido. Pero tú eres tan exquisita, tan bella. Cada día te amo más y más.**

**-Y yo a ti.**

**-Te prometo que intentare cambiar. Puede que no llegue a ser como… Soujiro, pero puedo mejorar.**

**-Déjalo ya-. **Frunció el entrecejo**-. Yo no me enamoré de Soujiro, sino de ti. Yo quiero que seas tu mismo, pero no quiero que te aísles. Porque no solo te pierdes lo malo, también lo bueno. Pero iremos paso a paso.**

**-Si**

La acerco para besarla. Ella lo tenía hechizado, si eso debía ser. Cuando estaba con ella todo adquiera un nuevo matiz. Jamás imagino nada mejor. Bueno talvez ahora si, el tener una vida con ella y con sus hijos, pero todo llegaría. Y ahora lo sabía mejor que nunca.

**-Bueno ¿adonde me llevabas? Por que no me dirás que me e vestido así para venir asta aquí.**

Aoshi la aparto y la miro de pies a cabeza. El traje era similar, pero los pantalones ahora eran largos desde la cadera, muy ajustados y por arriba en cambio…

**-Lo de arriba tiene que ser tan corto. Si lo hubieras dejado como antes no te mirarían tanto.**

**-Celoso Shinomori.**

Aoshi gruño para morderle el cuello.

**-Yo no. Pero ellos seguro que si-.** Se aparto de ella sin soltarle la mano-. **Ahora nos vamos**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Mama date prisa.**

**-Ya voy, ya voy. ¿A que vienen esas prisas?**

**-Mañana nos marchamos y son las 6. No me queda tiempo para verlo todo, pero quiero ver el templo del cielo es muy famoso ¿sabes? Hay que aprovechar. Y si nos queda algo de tiempo podíamos ver otros edificios. **

**-Veo que Noa consiguió heredarte su pasión por la arquitectura.**

**-Si y algún día seré como el. Un gran arquitecto.**

**-Estoy segura de ello.**

**-Crees que el este orgulloso de mi. Como… como un padre, quiero decir.**

**-El te quería mucho. Y por supuesto que esta orgulloso de ti.**

**-Yo le quise mucho. Quisiera que estuviera aquí.**

**-Bueno que te parece si seguimos practicando el japonés.**

**-Mama es muy complicado.**

**-Pero debes hacerlo para poder hablar con tu padre.**

**-Que hable el francés.**

**-Ao…**

**-Aoshi ven mira esto.**

Nicole abrió los ojos.

_-"No es posible."_

El hombre se acerco.

**-Misao llevamos todo el día fuera volvamos al dojo.**

**-No seas aguafiestas.**

**-…**

**-Una tienda más.**

**-Solo una.**

La mujer los vio entrar en una de las tienda. Su mirada ensombreció.

-**Mama no me escuchas.**

**-Volvamos al hotel.**

**-Pero el templo...**

**-AOSHI TE HE DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS AL HOTEL Y PUNTO.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

¿Bueno que os a parecido?

Por mi parte daros las gracias a **gabyhyatt, kisa-chan-shoma, kasumi shinomori y okashira janet**. Aunque hayan sido pocos reviews, me animaron mucho. Espero que hayais recibido las contestaciones que os escribí si no es así os permito que me echéis un mini bronca jeje de todos modos MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. 

A los que leísteis la historia y no me dejasteis ningún review solo deciros que espero que os gustara lo que leísteis. Aunque si me escribierais sabría si fue así. En definitiva, **animaros a dejar vuestras opiniones que siempre son de ayuda.**

**IMPORTANTE: Quiero que forméis parte de este fic. Por ello utilizar los reviews para darme ideas de lo que os gustaría leer o encontrar en este fic. Entre todos podría mejorar la historia y eso me encantaría. VUESTRA OPINION CUENTA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR 

MISAO DE SHINOMORI

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

**-BLA BLA BLA** Lo que dicen los personajes

_BLA BLA BLA _Lo que piensan los personajes

BLA BLA BLA Lo que cuenta el narrador.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**-El siguiente.**

**-Hola.**

**-Sanosuke-.** Se sorprendió-. ¿**Que haces aquí?**

**-Te recuerdo que soy uno de tus pacientes más leales. Y el único que esta lo suficientemente loco como para repetir**-. Intento mantener la normalidad de su relación.

Megumi dejo los utensilios en la mesa de golpe. Ya estaba harta. Porque la tenía que tratar de esa manera.

**-Te e preguntado con amabilidad y lo menos que podías hacer era contestarme de la misma manera**-. Se giro a mirarlo-. **Se acabo estoy más que harta.**

**-Meg que te pasa.**

**-Fuera.**

**-¿Cómo?**-. Se extraño**-. Es una broma ¿verdad?**

**-No. No quiero volver a saber de ti.**

_-"Será lo mejor. Ya tome una decisión"._

**-No seas tonta no me iré tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarme como medico que eres.**

Megumi tomo una nota y apunto una dirección.

**-Toma aquí te atenderán como es debido. Ya les pasare tu ficha.**

**-TE HAS VUELTO LOCA.**

Megumi se quedo quieta. Mientras Sano la miraba furioso estrujando el papel.

**-Sa… Sano.**

**-Te crees que voy a ir a donde ese pelendengue de cuarta.**

**-No es un pelendengue. Además allí hay más médicos. Podrás elegir al que más te guste.**

**-Cállate, solo cállate-.** Se dio la vuelta-. **No te preocupes, no te molestare nunca más**.

Y se marcho. Megumi cayo rendida al suelo llorando.

_-"Es lo mejor, si sigo cerca de el…"_

Flash back:

**-Meg se que no es asunto mió pero creo que ese tío no te hace bien.**

**-Taka, yo preferiría no hablar de el.**

**-Cada día estas peor. ¿Que hay de esa mujer dura y luchadora que conocí?**

**-Simplemente no tengo fuerzas.**

**-¿Lo amas?-.** Pegunto con temor.

**-Si**-. Susurro.

**-¿Y el a ti?**

**-No-.** Se le quebró la voz.

**-Se lo as dicho.**

**-No**

**-En ese caso solo te diré una cosa**-. Cerró los ojos con fuerza-. **No me cae bien y dudo que sea el hombre adecuado para ti. Pero el corazón no atiende a razones. Tu… tu debes decírselo.**

**-No puedo decírselo.**

**-Meg te amo-.** Megumi dejo de caminar-. **Y lo que más deseo es verte feliz, aunque sea con un… con un…**

**-Idiota**-. Meg lo tomo del brazo-. **Gracias Taka pero es una historia imposible.**

**-En ese caso puedes darme una oportunidad. Prometo cuidarte y hacer lo posible para que lo olvides.**

**-Eres increíble-. **Sonrió.

_-"Talvez si me alejo de Sano. El pueda sanar el dolor que siento."_

Flash back end:

Los pájaros asustados salieron volando. Mientras el árbol en el que segundos antes estaban posados caía sin remedio al suelo.

Sano observo su mano. Por alguna razón le dolía como nunca antes. Desde que Megumi lo tomara como paciente, su mano se había recuperado de una manera increíble. Sin duda alguna era una buena doctora. Pero ahora ella no quería atenderlo y al parecer su mano lo notaba.

**-No me dolía así desde hacia mucho tiempo.**

Respiro profundamente.

**-Pero no pienso ir a ese doctorcito de pacotilla. Megumi es mi medico, ella me atiende y solo ella.**

Sano emprendió el viaje de vuelta al pueblo.

**-Talvez sea el momento para hablar con Taka de hombre a escoria.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Aoshi escúchame. Siento haberte gritado antes**-. Lo abrazo con fuerza-. **Perdóname.**

**-…**

**-Soy una tonta. Pero te lo compensare. Que te parece si nos quedamos una semana.**

**-…**

**-Y visitaremos los templos y edificios que desees.**

**-…**

**-De acuerdo. Durante 2 días nada de clases de japonés.**

**-Tres.**

**-Bien.**

Lo beso en la cara.

**-Ahora será mejor que nos demos un buen baño.**

El niño fue directo al baño mientras Nicole recogía los utensilios.

_-"Era el, estoy segura de que era el."_

FLASH BACK:

**-Aoshi ven mira esto.**

El hombre se acerco.

**-Misao llevamos todo el día fuera volvamos al dojo.**

**-No seas aguafiestas.**

**-…**

**-Una tienda más.**

**-Solo una.**

FLASH BACK END:

_**-**__"Pero estaba distinto. Sus ojos ya no eran fríos, tenían una extraña calidez. Nunca le vi mirada igual. Y esa mujer quien era. Por el traje parecía una ONI"._

Se encamino al baño.

_-"Talvez…"_

Una lagrima cayo por su rostro.

_-"Y si era su esposa… Si es así que voy a hacer. No me queda tiempo, si el no acepta. No, no seas tonta. El no es así. Debo intentarlo"._

Tras el baño recostó al niño en su cama.

**-Cariño tengo que salir un momento.**

**-¿A donde vas?**

**-Voy a preparar los billetes para nuestro próximo viaje y a ver a una persona.**

**-¿Ha quien?**

**-Me acorde que tu padre tenia un amigo aquí en Tokio y he pensado hacerle una visita. No tardare.**

Se encamino hacia la puerta.

**-Mama.**

**-Si cielo.**

**-¿Como se llama mi papa?**

**-Su nombre es Shinomori Aoshi.**

Salio de la habitación y se encontró con la dueña.

**-Voy a salir un momento. Podría vigilarlo.**

**-No hay problema-.**sonrió la mujer.

**-Esta durmiendo.**

**-¿Durmiendo?**

**-Si todavía no se adecua al horario de aquí.**

**-Es un gran salto. No se preocupe yo me encargo del peque**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Misao iré un rato al templo a meditar.**

**-Bien-.** Le contesto desde el baño.

Aoshi salio del dojo, pero en vez de tomar la dirección al templo se dirigió a la ciudad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Disculpe.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Vera estoy buscando a una persona que vive aquí. ¿Conoce usted a Shinomori Aoshi?**

**-Shinomori si pero no vive aquí sino en Kyoto.**

**-Vaya es que me pareció verlo en la calle pero lo perdí de vista.**

**-Es posible. Vaya usted al dojo Kamiya. Se esta alojando allí por unos días.**

**-Gracias señorita…**

**-Yumpe Tae.**

**-Señorita Yumpe**.

**-¿Y usted es?**

**-Nicole Ferrer o mejor dicho Ferrer Nicole.**

**-Encantada.**

**-Lo mismo digo. **

**-Perdone la intromisión pero ¿de que lo conoce? Es decir usted es extranjera y el no es…**

**-Una persona sociable. Si lo se. En primer lugar soy francesa y en segundo lugar me temo que mi relación con el no es de su incumbencia.**

**-Si. Me temo que a veces soy demasiado metiche.**

**-No pasa nada. ¿El dojo?**

**-O si. Mire sigue todo recto y cuando llegue al rió a la derecha. No tiene perdida. **

**-Gracias-.** Se dio la vuelta-. **Por cierto, trabajo para mi padre.**

Tae sonrió y la joven continúo su camino.

_-"Su mirada. Se avecina tormenta"._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-Yahiko a donde vas.**

**-Tsubame me invito a cenar y quiero ir antes para ayudar.**

**-Pero no hay nadie más**-. Refunfuño.

**-Misao no eres una cría**-. Suspiro-. **Por que no le llevas el te a Aoshi y le molestas a el.**

**-Porque tengo un trato con el. Si yo no le molesto cuando medita, los domingos salimos a dar una vuelta.**

**-Es decir que por no soportarte todo los días sacrifica los domingos**-. Se llevo la mano al pecho-. **Es un valiente.**

PUM

**-Eso te enseñara a cerrar la boca.**

**-Hola ¿hay alguien?**

**-Si pero yo ya me voy lejos de aquí.**

Suspiro el joven, con cara de agotamiento.

**-Es que en esta casa me maltratan-. **Al ver la cara de susto de la mujer rectifico**-. No, no se preocupe. Aquí somos todos temperamentales pero es más un juego que otra cosa, esto… Misao la atenderá. Pase esta dentro.**

**-Espera yo…**

Demasiado tarde el muchacho ya se había ido.

**-Hola-.** Dijo con temor mientras entraba en la casa-. **¿Señorita Misao?**

**-Soy yo.**

_-"Esa voz"_

Se giro para encarar a la dueña de esa voz.

_-"Es ella"_

_-"Vaya es preciosa, que pelo, que ropas…"_

-**Puedo ayudarla.**

**-Eso creo**-. Dudo un instante**-. Vera señora…**

**-Señorita Misao, no estoy casada**-. Sonrió _"Por ahora jeje"_

**-Señorita Misao**-. "_No está casada. Me equivoque"._

**-Pero pase y siéntese, por favor.**

_-"Bien le demostrare a todos que puedo atender a la gente con cortesía"._

**-Gracias.**

Ambas entraron en el dojo y Misao sirvió te con pastas.

**-Las hice yo misma, espero que sean de su agrado.**

**-Si gracias es usted muy buena en la cocina. Yo en cambio soy un desastre.**

-**Dígame ¿de donde viene? Esta claro que no es de por aquí.**

**-No soy francesa. Viví aquí una temporada, pero me marche hace 9 años. Acabo de regresar.**

**-Pues déjeme decirle que su japonés es excelente. Ya me gustaría a mi hablar otros idiomas. Pero que ton… digo descuidada soy. ¿A que se debe su visita?**

**-Es usted una ONI no es así.**

Misao se sorprendió al oír a la mujer. Y se puso en guardia.

**-¿Como lo supo?**

**-La vi esta mañana. El caso es que busco a una persona, al okashira para ser más precisos.**

**-Soy yo.**

**-Disculpe**-. La mujer se asombro-. **Yo creía que**** el líder era Shinomori Aoshi.**

_-"De que conoce a Aoshi. Por que de repente me siento tan insegura"_

-**Aoshi relego de su cargo hace 3 años. Digamos que ciertos sucesos impidieron que siguiera en el cargo**-. Contesto muy seria.

Algo le decía que aquella mujer no traía nada bueno.

**-Vera necesito hablar con el. Es urgente. Si me dijera donde esta**-. Le hablo con preocupación.

**-El no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.**

**-Y sabe donde puede estar.**

**-Primero desearía saber para que lo busca.**

**-Siento no poder decírselo. Este asunto es delicado y primero debería hablar con el.**

**-No creo que a el le moleste que me lo dijera.**

_-"Parece una batalla_"-. Pensó Nicole.

_-"Nada mas refrescante que una batalla para terminar el día. PUF que fastidio. Pero es que, que querrá esta mujer de mi Aoshi."_

**-Yo no pienso lo mismo. Sin tener en cuenta de que no la conozco de nada.**

**-Soy Misao Makimachi líder de los ONI´S del sur de Japón y prometida de Aoshi. Así esta mejor.**

Nicole abrió los ojos a más no poder.

**-Su… su prometida.**

**-Así es.**

Misao comenzó a sentirse mal cuando vio como la joven dejaba salir dos lágrimas. Estaba claro que sentía algo por Aoshi.

-**Entonces creo que no serviría de nada hablar con el. Pero a pesar de todo es necesario que lo haga.**

**-...**

**-Por favor dígame donde está-.** Suplico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Señor Shinomori que hace usted aquí?**

**-En primer lugar quería pedirle perdón por mi actitud esta mañana.**

**-No se preocupe, no pasa nada.**

**-Y en segundo lugar quería saber si tiene sitio para dos, para el día de mañana.**

**-¿Una cena especial?**

**-Misao y yo volvemos a Kyoto pasado mañana.**

**-Entiendo. No se preocupe reservare mesa para mañana.**

El hombre salio del restaurante y se encamino de regreso a casa. Se sorprendió cuando entro en la casa, todo estaba muy silencioso. Se dirigió a la cocina pero paro al ver la luz en el salón.

**-El… no creo que tarde en llegar.**

Era la voz de Misao al parecer había visita. Abrió la puerta para ver quien era.

**-No es posible. ¡Tu!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Doctor tiene una visita.**

Taka levanto la vista de los informes.

**-Es muy tarde. ¿Por que no le da hora para mañana? Estoy cansado y aun tengo para rato.**

**-Dice que es urgente.**

Se levanto de la mesa.

**-Que le ocurre-. **Se encamino a la puerta**-. Por el amor de dios.**

Respiro hondo antes de soltar todo el aire.

**-No creo que tu caso sea de urgencia.**

**-Te aseguro que lo es-. **Lo miro furioso**-. Pero no te preocupes, no te robare mucho tiempo.**

**-Pasa. Señorita, que nadie nos moleste. **

Los dos hombres entraron en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**-Bien Sanosuke no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Espero que no estés aquí para continuar tu estúpida batalla campal.**

**-Solo vengo a advertirte.**

**-Advertirme-. **Lo miro de reojo**-. ¿Y de que podría advertirme alguien como tu?**

**-Aléjate de Megumi-. **Le dijo**-. No eres para ella. Desde que apareciste en su vida la has hecho sufrir. Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.**

Taka se sentó en el sillón mientras lo observaba.

**-Mira "amigo". Desde que e llegado Megumi no a sufrido. Por si no te diste cuenta ya sufría antes de que yo llegara. Por otro lado creo que mi presencia le hace bien y no mal. Y por ultimo la amo.**

La sangre de Sano comenzó hervir.

**-Por todo ello no pienso alejarme de ella. Al contrario quiero que ella se aleje de ti. **

**-…**

**-No pongas esa cara. Acaso crees que miento.**

**-Escuche "doctor" si piensa que pude alejarla de mi es usted un inconsciente. No lo conseguirá.**

**-Y que piensas hacer para alejarme de ella. Pedirle que sea tu novia.**

**-…**

**-Decirle que la amas cuando en realidad no es así.**

**-…**

**-Jugar con sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de ver me derrotado.**

**-…**

**-Mira no se que te he hecho. Se que nunca podremos ser amigos. Pero te aseguro que mis sentimientos por ella son sinceros. Y el único modo de alejarme de ella es que ella me lo pida.**

**-Esto no quedara así.**

Salio del despacho dando un portazo. Taka se dejo caer en el sillón.

_-"Si que la ama. Espero que esto lo haga reaccionar"_

La cabeza de Sano no dejaba de dar vueltas. La visita no parecía haber sido fructífera. Todo lo contrario, la cosa se había puesto más negro. Paro en seco y recordó las palabras del doctorcito.

Recuerdos:

**-Y que piensas hacer para alejarme de ella. Pedirle que sea tu novia.**

**-Decirle que la amas cuando en realidad no es así.**

**-…**

**-Jugar con sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de ver me derrotado.**

**-…**

**-… te aseguro que mis sentimientos por ella son sinceros…**

Fin de recuerdos:

**-¿Y ahora que debo hacer?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aoshi se sentó en frente de Nicole. Después de tanto tiempo, jamás imagino que la volvería a encontrar y menos de esta manera.

**-Misao podrías dejarnos solo por favor.**

Misao noto que su mirada había cambiado ahora volvía a ser fría y distante. Ella deseaba quedarse, saber que había entre ellos.

**-Aoshi yo…**

Aoshi la miro haciéndole saber que no era tema de discusión. Misao se levanto y salio de allí. Se dirigió directa a su habitación.

_-"IDIOTA"_

Nicole y Aoshi se quedaron en silencio observándose el uno al otro.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

**-Si nueve años. Pero veo que las cosas te han ido bien.**

**-…**

**-Es una muchacha muy agradable, aunque me parece que no le voy a caer bien.**

**-Ni bien ni mal. No se a que as venido, tampoco me interesa. Pero espero que te marches ahora mismo.**

Nicole callo.

**-Si alguna vez te importe te pido que me dejes hablar.**

**-Me sorprende que alguien como tu me diga eso. ¿Acaso te importo en algún momento lo que yo sentía?**

**-Claro que si-.** Tomo aire-. **Quiero contarte la verdadera historia y no la que mi padre te hizo creer. **

**-El solo me dijo lo que tú no te atrevías a decirme.**

**-Tal vez no te dijera todo pero jamás te mentí.**

Aoshi se puso de pie para acercarse a la puerta que seguía abierta.

**-Cuando te conocí, estaba resignada a mi destino. Pero apareciste tú. Aoshi no hay más verdad que esta yo te amaba y aun sigo haciéndolo. **

**-Bonita forma de demostrarle a alguien que lo amas.**

**-Tú fuiste el que se marcho.**

**-Yo no me marche. Nunca lo hice. Tu padre nos envió a buscar a una persona. Cuando regresamos con la información. Tu tío me dio la feliz noticia. Su sobrina partió a casa para casarse son su prometido.**

**-¡¡¡¡Que!!!!-.** Se sorprendió-. **Eso no es cierto. Tú te marchaste, mi padre me dijo que no volverías.**

Aoshi respiro profundamente.

**-Sabia que mi padre no aceptaría una relación así. Pero jamás imagine que fuera capaz de mentir tan descaradamente.**

**-…**

El silencio parecía eterno.

**-Aoshi no tengo mucho tiempo y me gustaría de verdad que dejáramos las cosas claras. Hay mucho que decir y es muy tarde.**

**-Yo preferiría dejar el pasado atrás**-. Desvió la mirada-. **Además ahora tengo una nueva vida.**

**-¿Lo dices por Misao?**

Aoshi la miro a los ojos y sin apartar la mirada de ella hizo un gesto de afirmación. Verla suponía el regreso de recuerdos pasados. Recuerdos que deseaba dejar atrás, pues le hacían sentir que la felicidad era efímera.

**-"**_No aquello no era felicidad"-._Pensó**-. **_"Me hacia sentir bien. Y aunque la quise, nunca llegue a sentir ni la décima parte que siento como cuando estoy con Misao"_

**-Ya me di cuenta de ello. Os vi esta tarde juntos. Tu mirada lo decía todo. A mí nunca me dirigiste una mirada así, jamás.**

**-Yo...**

**-No me meteré en vuestra relación. Seguramente saldría escaldada. Pero esto necesitas saberlo, lo que ocurrió y sobre todo el por que de mi regreso.**

Aoshi lo medito. Una parte de el pedía a gritos una explicación, saber la razón de todo lo ocurrido. Por otra parte estaba su relación con Misao, como le explicaría a ella aquello. No podía permitirse el lujo de perderla.

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Que daremos en el templo del cielo a las 5 de la tarde. Se puntual y seria mejor que vinieras solo.**

Aoshi se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Ahora que por fin creía haber dejado el pasado atrás ella aparecía. Su vida estaba muy bien tal y como estaba. No necesitaba más.

**-Será mejor que hable con Misao.**

Misao estaba tumbada en el futon.

_-"Aoshi eres un idiota"_

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

_-"Por que me a hablado así. Y además ¿quién es esa? Tanto le afecta verla que me trata como si fuera una desconocida"_

Tomo el anillo totalmente fuera de si.

**-TONTO.**

El anillo fue a parar a los pies de Shinomori, que abrió los ojos. Su expresión dejaba ver por primera una mar de sensaciones. A Misao se le oprimió el corazón al verlo agacharse y recoger el anillo.

Aoshi no dijo nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Seguramente se lo tenia merecido, cuando vio a Nicole en la sala…. Pero jamás le tuvo que hablar de esa manera. Tan fría y tan inhumana. Había sido un imbecil. Ella no se lo merecía. Pero en ese momento¿que debía de haber hecho? Decirle que era una muy buena amiga del pasado. Y presentarla, como la debía de haber presentado

_-"Pero a pesar de ello..."_

Al entrar en su aviación se sintió todavía más estúpido.

_-"Pero que demonios estoy haciendo"_

Tenía que pedirle perdón y explicarle lo ocurrido si no quería perderla. Giro sobre sus talones y volvió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a un Misao con la cabeza agachada y la mano extendida.

**-Lo siento. Me enfade-. **Murmuro como si fuera una niña pequeña.

**-No-. **La tomo por la barbilla**-. Tú a mí. **

Le coloco de nuevo el anillo en el dedo. Para después atraerla a el y poder abrazarla con fuerza.

**-No me gusto que me hablaras así era como si no te importar.**

-**No pequeña no es así. Se que hice mal y créeme que me arrepiento con todas mis fuerzas.**

**-Lo se-.** Lo miro a los ojos-. **Que te parece si lo olvidamos y cenamos.**

**-Creo que lo más adecuado es que hablemos.**

**-Pero no estás listo-.** El se sorprendió-. **Siento haber reaccionado como una niña.**

**-Misao.**

**-Yo confió en ti.**

Aoshi la miro a los ojos. donde siempre encontraba paz.

**-Esto no puede esperar. es hora de que hablemos.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Kaoru, Kaoru…-.** Kenshin llamaba a su esposa pero ella no contestaba-. **Kaoru dono.**

PUM

Kensin quedo estampado en la pared.

-**KENSHIN.-**Reacciono la chica-. **Perdóname.**-Dijo mientras lo mantenía entre sus brazos-. **Lo siento fue un acto reflejo.**

**-Ya, ya me di cuenta.**

Kenshin se incorporo y la abrazo como si la quisiera proteger de todo lo que los rodeaba.

**-Te estuve llamando, pero no contestabas ¿ocurre algo?**

**-La verdad es que no lo se. Desde hace un rato no he podido dejar de pensar en Misao.**

**-¿Cómo así?**

**-Es un sentimiento que tengo aquí en el corazón. Como si me necesitara.**

**-...**

**-Seguramente estoy exagerando.**

**-La quieres mucho ¿no es verdad**?

**-Si desde que la conocí me sentí muy apegada a ella. Más de lo que estaba con Meg o Tae.**

**-Como una hermana pequeña.**

**-Si.**

**-Pero no debes preocuparte. Ahora menos que nunca. Ya que Aoshi esta con ella.**

**-Sabes. Me acorde de una cosa.**

Kenshin le mordió el cuello.

**-¿De que?**

**-Pues veras después de lo de Enishi y de enterarme de lo de Tomoe**-. Sintió que Kenshin la estrecho más contra si**-. No, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que tuve que hablar con las chicas. Después de todo lo que ocurrió y por lo que pasaron me parecía justo.**

**-Si lo mismo hice yo con los chicos. Sobre todo con Sano y Yahiko, esos dos te quieren mucho.**

**-Como yo a ellos-. **Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de el-.** Pues fue entonces cuando Misao me contó sobre un miedo que tenia.**

**-¿Misao¿Miedo?**

**-Si. Aoshi siempre a escondido sus sentimientos y también su pasado. Misao decía que aunque ella intentaba una y otra vez acercársele, bueno era como si no la viera.**

**-Y temía que hubiera algo parecido a lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. Otra mujer.**

Kaoru sonrió y se puso de rodilla frente a el. Sonriéndole pícaramente.

**-Eres muy inteligente cariño.**

**-¿Es que no te diste cuenta antes?**

**-No-. **Sonrió divertida**-. Pero sabes que.**

**-¿Qué? **

**-Ya todo eso pertenece al pasado.**

Se acercó al cuello del samurai, donde deposito un suave beso.

**-Además ahora ella y Aoshi están juntos**-. Comenzó a susurrar-**. No me necesita.**

Sus besos hicieron un camino hasta la mandíbula de Kenshin y después hasta su oreja.

**-Es… estoy de acuerdo.**

Kenshin tomo a Kaoru entre sus brazos y la extendió en el futon.

**-Además creo que hay alguien que te necesita más**-. Sonrió divertido mientras abría el kimono de su compañera.

**-Pervertido.**

**-No querida a esto se le llama amor.**

**-Pues debes quererme mucho.**

**-No te puedes hacer ni idea.**

**-Te amo anata.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

No me direis que no estoy rompiendo recors (por lo menos los mios), que estoy subiendo ya el tercer capitulo - y es mejor asi ¿Verdad?

Bueno empezare agradeciendo a todos los que me escribieron en esta ocasion: **mari887** (esta vez tu review llego, y espero que este capitulo aya sido tambien de tu agrado), **Kasumi Shinomori, Noeh, Gabyhyatt, kisa-chan-sohma y okashira janet**. Os agradezco un monton que esteis hay. por cierto ¿Os llegaron mis contestaciones? Es que es la primera vez que en vez de escribirlos al final los mando por correo.

Bueno la cosa va mejorando, **haber si esta vez tambien consigo subir el numero de reviews**. por que os aseguro que cada vez esta más interesante. os lo digo yo que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo. pero no os dire nada .

**IMPORTANTE: Quiero que forméis parte de este fic. Por ello utilizar los reviews para darme ideas de lo que os gustaría leer o encontrar en este fic. Entre todos podría mejorar la historia y eso me encantaría. VUESTRA OPINION CUENTA.**

Chao


	4. Chapter 4

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR

_MISAO DE SHINOMORI_

**CAPITULO 4**

Misao hizo ademán de irse pero Aoshi fue más rápido y la abrazo por detrás mientras seguía contándole la historia de el y Nicole. Los ojos de ella fueron llenándose de lagrimas mientras forcejeaba por salir del agarre de el. Aoshi la siguió abrazando cada vez con mas fuerza, intentando hacerle saber que aquello era cosa del pasado, que no tenia nada que ver ni con el presente ni con ellos.

**-Misao te juro por dios que es cosa del pasado. No tiene importancia alguna.**

Misao dejo de forcejear.

**-Yo no lo veo así. Aoshi por favor suéltame.**

**-No asta que entiendas-. **La abrazo más cerca de el.

**-ME HACES DAÑO**-. Grito cuando el abrazo de el comenzó a asfixiarla.

Aoshi la soltó, vio a Misao alejarse hacia la puerta mientras se frotaba los brazos adoloridos.

**-Perdóname. Yo te amo.**

**-Lo se**-. Se giro con la cara empapada-. **Pero no se puede comenzar una historia sin acabar la anterior.**

**-No hay ninguna historia. Solo la nuestra.**

Misao negó con la cabeza.

**-Necesitas saber para liberarte. Voy a casa de Megumi. **

**-Es muy tarde.**

**-No pasada. Buenas noches Aoshi.**

Misao miro a Aoshi por última vez antes de salir de allí. Aoshi simplemente se quedo parado en mitad de la habitación sin saber que hacer.

**-Sin ti nunca serán buenas.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Gracias por ocuparse de mi hijo.**

**-No se preocupe no a dado ningún problema. Se despertó a por agua pero nada más.**

**-De todos modos gracias.**

La señora inclino la cabeza dando a entender que aceptaba su agradecimiento. Y se retiro ante la atenta mirada de la joven. Nicole llevo la mano a al puerta de la habitación, pero rápidamente tuvo que llevarla a su pecho. Su respiración se hizo dificultosa y su mano se cerraba con fuerza intentando frenar los feroces latidos de su corazón.

**-Un poco más**-. Susurro-. **Solo un poco más.**

Su corazón se tranquilizo poco a poco.

**-Así, poco a poco.**

Se levanto y se seco el sudor de su frente. Estaba pálida y daba gracias a dios por que su hijo estuviera dormido y no la pudiera ver en esa guisa. Respiro profundamente y entro en la habitación.

Solo necesitaba descansar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-MISAO-.** Se sorprendió la morena.

**-Siento venir tan tarde, pero…**

Los ojos de Misao se nublaron de nuevo, lanzándose a los brazos de Megumi. Esta se sorprendió. Misao no era la clase de chica que se echaba a llorar por cualquier cosa. Estaba claro de que algo había sucedido.

-**Vamos no llores**-. Intento consolarla-. **Te preparare algo caliente para relajarte.**

**-Yo…**-. Agacho la cabeza-. **Gracias.**

**-Pasa.**

Ambas mujeres se perdieron en el interior de la casa.

**-¿No te molesto?**

**-No. Estaba revisando unos informes-.** Suspiro con desgana-. **Últimamente no puedo conciliar el sueño.**

**-Por lo de Sano y Taka. ¿Quieres hablar?**

**-¿No debería preguntarte yo eso?**

Misao movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

**-Bien. Entonces hoy voy a preparar café.**

**-¿Café¿Y eso que es?**

**-Pues se lo trajeron al doctor Gensai desde América es algo fuerte, pero nos podremos mantener despiertas lo suficiente como para arreglar los problemas de Japón.**

Misao sonrió-. ¿**Que tal si intentamos solucionar los nuestros?**

**-Si, creo que también costara lo suyo**-. Ambas curvaron los labios-. **Tu siéntate, ahora vuelvo.**

Megumi salio de la pieza y se dirigió a la cocina. En la mente de ambas la misma frase daba vueltas:

_-"Increíble nosotras dos hablando de nuestros problemas. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Aunque es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar."_

Misao se quedo sentada ordenando sus ideas. No sabía como contarle a Megumi lo ocurrido.

_-"Siempre suelo acudir a Omasu y Ochika. Y en caso de que no estén a Kaoru. Pero nunca he hablado con Meg de una forma tan intima. Pero si no lo suelto temo lo que ..."_

**-Hola.**

Una dulce vocecita la saco de sus pensamientos. Giro hacia la puerta y vio a una niña pequeña. La cría se estrujaba los ojitos en señal de cansancio.

**-Hola pequeña Suzi.**

**-Sentí la puerta**-. La niña se acercó a la mujer.

**-Lo siento peque.**

La niña sin decir nada se sentó sobre las piernas y se acomodo en su pecho. Misao por su parte la abrazo con fuerza; enternecida por el acto de la niña.

**-Quieres algo pequeña.**

La pequeña movió la cabeza negativamente. Mientras se hacia una volitaentre sus brazos. Misao la beso en la cabeza.

**-Bien ya estoy aquí. Tam… Suzi.**

La niña volvió a abrir los ojitos para ver a la mujer.

-**Pequeña que haces aquí.**

**-Yo la desperté cuando toque la puerta**-. Respondió Misao.

**-Bueno será mejor que vayas a dormir pequeña.**

**-¿Misao me llevas?**

**-¿Yo?**

Ambas muchacha se miraron sorprendidas. Misao apenas había mantenido relación con las nietas del doctor Genzai.

**-No prefieres que te lleve Megumi.**

**-No. Ella no huele como tu-.** La niña respiro hondo mientras se quedaba dormida-. **Vueles como mami.**

Misao torcio la boca-. **Vaya, gracias… Creo.**

**-¿Te importa?**

**-No.**

Misao tomo a la niña y junto con Megumi la dejo en su futon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-ESTA VIDA ES UN ASCO**-. Vocifero desde la puerta.

Entro dando zancadas y abrió los ojos al ver a Hiko y Aoshi tomando Sake. Rectifico, Aoshi tomando Sake.

**-¿Pero tu desde cuando tomas?**

**-Desde ahora.**

**-Hombre muchacho ven y únete. Si tienes un mal de amores este es tu club**-. Dijo sonriente.

Sano se sentó en frente de Shinomori.

**-Mal de amores, lo que tengo es un caco mental.**

**-Dime-.** Se puso serio-. **Tu sensei del amor te escucha.**

**-¿Sensei del amor? **

**-Así es muchacho. Yo te ayudare con tu caso y a el con la otra.**

**-¿LA OTRA?-. **Sano se levanto y señalo al ninja con el dedo**-. ¿Ha…ha…has engañado a Misao con otra?**

**-No seas cenutrio, claro que no-. **Se enfado el joven

**-Lo que pasa es que su ex, de la cual Misao no tenía ni idea, ha aparecido.**

Sano se sentó atento a lo que decía Hiko. Como si le estuviera contando una película.

**-Esta historia tiene de todo, pasión, relaciones imposibles, despedidas, sufrimiento, amor, suspense, rupturas...**

**-Hiko te importa. Mi vida no es un…**

**-… un culebrón**-. Salto Sano-.** Pues lo parece, lo parece. Solo le falta un niño de por medio.**

**-Verdad que si-.** Se entusiasmo el todo poderoso sensei-. **Pensé en meterlo en mi frase. Pero me parecerá que con lo dicho era suficiente.**

**-Pues yo creo que…**

**-QUERÉIS DEJARLO YA.**

Aoshi se había puesto de pie con el ceño fruncido.

**-Tranquilo hombre no es para tanto.**

**-La mujer que me abandono aparece después de 8 años y la que amo esta destrozada.**

Se volvió a sentar.

**-Pues pongámonos serios.**

**-¿Y que quería tu ex?-.** Preguntó intrigado Sano.

**-Al parecer solo hablar y aclarar las cosas.**

**-¿Y tu?**

**-Ahora estoy bien no quiero remover el pasado. Me costo mucho dejarlo atrás**-. Suspiro-. **Pero Misao me dijo que el único modo de dejarlo atrás era en realidad sabiendo la verdad.**

**-Sabias palabras para la comadreja.**

**-Demasiado**.

PUM

**-No la llaméis así de nuevo. Es mi última advertencia.**

**-Bueno el caso es que ella esta dolida y por ende Aoshi también.**

**-¿Has hablado con ella sobre el tema?**

**-Si se lo dije todo.**

**-¿Un poco tarde no crees?**

**-Seijuro.**

**-Yo por el contrario fui muy sincero con Omasu. Le dije lo que había y no. A las mujeres les gusta saber que confías en ellas y que se lo cuentas todo.**

**-Pero haber, Misao y Aoshi se llevan que 8…**

**-10.**

**-…10 años¡TANTOS! Bueno eso 10 años. Supongo que se habría imaginado que habría otras. Digo yo.**

**-Si seguramente. Pero no creo que le moleste el hecho de que aya habido otras-. **Se llevo la mano a la barbilla-**. Pero lo que le dolería en realidad seria el hecho no saber de la existencia de una mujer tan importante para Shinomori en el pasado.**

**-…**

**-Es decir que ella piensa que aun ama la otra.**

**-Y no solo eso. Para Misao, Aoshi a sido y probablemente será el único en su vida. Al único que aya amado de corazón quiero decir.**

**-…**

**-Bueno pero que me dices de Soujiro-.** Sopeso Sano**-. Misao lo quiso mucho.**

La venita de Aoshi se inflaba cada vez más.

**-Si pero no lo amo, y no se entrego a el.**

**-…**

**-Este en cambio la quiso y la hico suya.**

**-Y seguro que era virgen.**

**-Sin duda y jovencita.**

**-Si es que en el fondo es un pervertido.**

**-¡¡¡Se acabo!!!!-. **Enfurecido les miro a ambos**-. Que os quede claro, Misao es la única mujer que amo y amare el resto de mi vida. No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me separe de ella jamás. Me habéis oído. Ni siquiera Nicole.**

**-A nosotros no nos lo digas díselo a ella.**

**-¿Nicole?**

**-Pero no se como hacer que me crea. Cuando me hablo después de que se lo dijera todo, con su boca decía que me creí pero sus ojos expresaban su temor.**

**-¿Nicole?**

**-Pues demuéstraselo.**

**-TIEMPO-. **Se puso de pie Sano**-. Aoshi esa mujer, la otra, es extranjera.**

**-Francesa. ¿Algún problema?**

**-No para nada. Pero tu problema tiene fácil solución. Pídele que se case contigo y se acabo.**

**-¿A Nicole?-. **Pregunto contrariado Seijuro.

**-No hombre a Misao.**

**-La cuestión es que se lo pedí ayer.**

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de ambos acompañantes.

**-Pues no lo entiendo.**

**-Ni yo. Menos mal que mi Omasu no es así.**

Un corto silencio se formo asta que Aoshi decidió hablar.

**-Talvez será por como la hable…**

Flash back:

**-Misao podrías dejarnos solo por favor.**

Misao noto que su mirada había cambiado ahora volvía a ser fría y distante. Ella deseaba quedarse, saber que había entre ellos.

**-Aoshi yo…**

Aoshi la miro haciéndole saber que no era tema de discusión. Misao se levanto y salio de allí.

End flash back:

**-Si eso pudo haber afectado.**

**-Escúchame bien muchacho es tarde y todavía nos faltan los problemas de este. Pon atención que te diré lo que debes hacer.**

**-…**

**-Se sincero.**

**-¿?¿?¿?**

**-Habla con Nicole dale un punto y final a esa historia. Si después si sigues pensando que Misao es la mujer que puede hacerte feliz ve y díselo. Ella te ama, además estoy seguro que no se rendirá ante una francesita. Pero lo que no puedes pretender es que ella te acepte sabiendo que en algún sitio de tu corazón estés pensando "¿qué hubiera pasado su hubiera hablado con Nicole?". Por lo tanto, piénsalo muy detenidamente. ¿Y tu Sano?**

**-Si, si ya lo se: Habla con Megumi y ordena tus sentimientos. Si después si sigues pensando que Nami es la mujer que puede hacerte feliz ve y díselo. Ella te ama. Pero lo que no puedes pretender es que ella te acepte sabiendo que en algún sitio de tu corazón estés pensando "¿qué pasa si en realidad ama a Megumi?". Cosa, que por cierto, es del todo imposible por que en realidad estoy enamorado de Meg…**

Aoshi y Hiko abrieron los ojos de par en par.

**-Digo de Nami… si… eso…-. **Dudo un momento**-. Por que yo la amo… ¿Verdad?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Misao, y… ¿que piensas hacer?**

**-No lo se Megumi. Se que lo que me dijo era cierto y que no me mintió.**

**-Entonces cual es el problema. El mismo te dijo que Nicole pertenecía al pasado.**

**-Pero no viste su mirada-. **Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas**-. Cuando la vio sentada en el salón… Megumi su mirada era de añoranza, llena de pena.**

Megumi se acercó a abrazarla.

**-Ella significo mucho para el y temo que aun sea así.**

**-Misao¿ves este anillo?**

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

**-Pues es tuyo. El te lo dio por que así lo sentía. Por que no tenía ninguna duda de su significado, y tampoco sobre la persona que lo iba a recibir.**

**-¿Tu crees?**

**-Misao-. **Suspiro**-. Aoshi puede que te aya escondido cosas de su pasado, por temor a hacerte daño o por que incluso para el son dolorosos; como ahora. Pero ambas sabemos que el no es un hombre que hace las cosas a la ligera.**

**-No lo piensa todo 1.000-. **Sonrió levemente.

**-No temas, por que sus sentimientos por ti son sinceros. La pregunta es¿Los tuyos lo son?**

_-"El siempre a sido sincero conmigo. Cuando le dije lo que sentía por el, me dijo que aunque para el era importante no era capaz de corresponderme de esa manera. Yo me quede hecha polvo y fue entonces cuando me apoyé en Soujiro. Siempre sonriente, siempre tan comprensivo. Para mi fue y sigue siendo muy importante, con el siempre había paz. Pero entonces Aoshi apareció de nuevo en mi corazón_**-. **Suspiro**-. **_No, la verdad es que nunca se marcho de allí. Siempre salía muy tarde, casi de noche, y volvía al alba. Nunca e llorado como entonces. Pensé… pensé que había alguien."_

**-Sabes antes de que se me declarara. El… el salía mucho-. **Sentía que me costaba hablar**-. Creía que había otra mujer y eso me desespero. Me enfade con el y conmigo misma pensando en que no era lo bastante buena par el.**

**-Eso no es así, en todo caso era al revés.**

**-Pero una noche me trajo un regalo, era un kimono azul y rosa muy hermoso. Me pidió que me lo vistiera y así lo hice.**

Megumi vio como su cara se iluminaba.

**-Me llevó a casa de un amigo suyo. La casa esta a las afueras de Kyoto, y es muy hermosa, la más hermosa de los alrededores. Tiene unos jardines inmensos y un estanque… y todo estaba alumbrado por velas.**

**-La primera cita.**

Misao sonrió.

**-La primera cita, el primer beso, el primer baile… pero el había conseguido realizar mi sueño; me sentí como una princesa.**

**-Fue muy romántico.**

**-Jejeje no te creas. Al principio costo, la verdad es que la cena fue muy aburrida. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir o hacer. Además yo creía que para el solo era importante… como una hija.**

**-Pero no fue así.**

**-No, cuando el silencio y la tensión fueron ya insoportables Aoshi se levanto, se arrodillo frente a mí y me pidió perdón.**

**-Por ser un cabezota, insensible y egoísta.**

**-No-. **Negó con la cabeza**-. Por estar ciego y no haberse dado cuenta antes de que era la mujer más maravillosa y especial del universo.**

**-Bueno así cualquiera le dice que si a un hombre.**

**-Meg no voy a rendirme, lo quiero a mi lado. Pero lo que en realidad deseo es que se a feliz y si para ello…**

Megimu tomó a Misao cuando esta se desmayo.

**-Misao, Misao… dios mío.**

La tumbo en el suelo y fue a buscar a doctor Genzai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol volvió a salir y a brillar como cada amanecer de verano. Todos en el Dojo Kamiya ya estaban de pie, incluyendo a Sano, Hiko y un adolorido Aoshi.

_-"La cabeza me va a estallar"_

**-Bueno chicos que os parece si seguimos conversando-. **Miro a Sano de refilón.

**-No, déjalo. Ayer quede peor de lo que ya estaba.**

**-Pues yo te noté mejor.**

**-Ja-ja-ja.**

Aoshi se sirvió una taza de te cuando voy a Yahiko entrar corriendo en el Dojo.

**-Ao…Ao… Aoshi-. **Respiraba con dificultad.

**-Respira chaval que te ahogas.**

**-No hay tiempo señor Hiko.**

**-Que ocurre-. **Se dirigió a el con seriedad Aoshi

**-Ayer Misao se fue a la casa de Megumi y…-. **Tomo un sorbo de agua que Sano le dio.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-. **Se altero.

**-Misao se desmayo y ahora le están haciendo unas pruebas en el hospital. Se encuentra bien… Aoshi.**

**-Será mejor que también vayamos.**

Sano salio corriendo tras Shinomori que ya había perdido de vista. Corría demasiado rápido para el.

**-Vamos Yahiko nosotros hablaremos con los demás.**

**-Si. Por cierto, tenía un mensaje de Misao. Pero ya no podré dárselo.**

**-¿Cual?**

**-Que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara que volvería pronto. Ella dice que solo fue un desmayo por el estrés de la noche. **

**-Entiendo. Pero Megumi es una cabezota y le encanta jugar a médicos.**

**-Por cierto a quien vamos a avisar. Si apenas hay gente aquí.**

**-Pues… a Soujiro que esta lavándome la ropa.**

Yahiko lo miro con una gran gota en la cabeza.

**-¿Que?... A el le gusta-. **Puntualizo el maestro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**-Aoshi no pasa nada.**

**-Claro que pasa.**

**-Mi amor solo serán un par de horas.**

**-Y mientras me dejas solo con una mujer que no conozco y al que no le entiendo ni jota.**

**-Te dije que lo del japonés no era para tomárselo en broma. Debes aprenderlo. **

**-¿Para que si vivimos en Francia?**

**-Aoshi es tu lengua paterna y si lograras entenderlo y dominarlo, estoy segura que serias capaz de ver las maravillas de esta sociedad.**

**-Hai.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aoshi corrió como alma que lleva al diablo asta llegar al hospital.

**-La señorita Makimachi.**

**-Le están haciendo unas pruebas. Si espera un momento en la sala de estar.**

**-NO-. **Dijo enfurecido**-. Lléveme con ella ahora mismo.**

Aoshi estaba muy alterado y Sanosuke pensó que era mejor intervenir.

**-Perdone está algo alterado. La señorita Makimachi es su prometida y la doctora que lo atiende es amiga nuestra. No creo que…**

**-Perdonen pero son las normas. Esperen a que les avisen.**

La enfermera se marcho ante la atónita mirada de los hombres.

**-¿Pero quien coño se habar creído que es?**

**-Tranquilo.**

**-Sanosuke Sagara, me imagine que te vería por aquí.**

**-Taka, que GRAAAAAAAANN placer verte por aquí.**

**-Usted es Shinomori-san. Le conocí en la boda de los señores Himura.**

**-Si me acuerdo.**

**-Vengan conmigo le llevare con la muchacha que vinieron a ver. **

**-Doctor ¿que le paso?**

**-Yo no la e revisado pero por lo que hable con ella y con Meg.**

**-M-E-G-U-M-I-. **Recalco el castaño

**-Y con Megumi fue debido al estrés. Estaba un poco alterada y con el estomago vacío. Seguramente le bajo la tensión. No creo que sea para preocuparse.**

Aoshi suspiro aliviado, ero no se tranquilizaría del todo hasta verla.

**-Además por lo que se es una chica muy saludable. Las pruebas que le están realizando son de precaución.**

**-Gracias.**

Taka inclino la cabeza.

**-Aquí es. Ahora si me disculpan seguiré con mi ronda.**

Aoshi abrió la puerta y entro.

**-Shinomori-. **Se sorprendió Megumi

**-¿Aoshi¿Qué haces aquí?-. **Misao se encontraba sentada en la camilla.

**-Como que ¿que hago¿Creías que me quedaría tan tranquilo al saber que estabas aquí?**

Se acercó para abrazarla.

**-Bueno solo ha sido un desmayo.**

**-¿Segura?**

Aoshi estaba muy preocupado.

**-Si-. **Le sonrió**-. No te preocupes.**

Misao se aproximó para darle un beso.

**-Todo está bien.**

**-Megumi ¿qué le a pasado?-. **Se giro hacia ella sin soltar la cintura de Misao.

**-Pues aun me faltan los resultados de la prueba de sangre. Pero todo indica que el estomago vació pudo con ella. Nada de importancia. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

**-No jefa-. Se **puso firme Misao.

Megumi salio de la habitación para dejarles solos.

**-¿De verdad que estas bien?**

**-Si. Siento haberte preocupado. Le dije a Yahiko que fuera sutil.**

**-…**

Aoshi le acaricio la mejilla y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Misao se sintió en las nueves. Su calido abrazo, sus ardientes besos… si, sin lugar a dudas ese era su cielo.

**-Vamos a casa-. **Susurro Aoshi

**-Si. Pero deberemos aplazar la vuelta a Kyoto.**

**-…**

**-Hasta que me den los resultados del análisis. **

**-Bien no pasa nada. Además debes descansar.**

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

**-Por cierto ¿pensaste en lo que ibas a hacer?-. **Su miedo se sentía en la pregunta formulada.

**-Pensaba ir a verla. Pero deberá ser otro día**-. Apretó la mano de Misao**-. Hoy tú me necesitas.**

**-No seas tonto-. **Misao se sonrojo**-. Es que después de pensarlo bien… la verdad es que creo que debes ir. ¿Dónde quedasteis?**

**-En el templo del cielo.**

**-Hagamos un trato. Tu vas…**

**-Misao, no pienso dejarte sola.**

**-Escucha. Tú vas hablas con ella y al volver me traes unos pastelitos de crema.**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada de peros-. **Misao lo miro a los ojos**-. Aoshi se que en el fondo deseas ir. Y no me perdonaría que estuvieras lamentándote el no haber ido.**

Aoshi la miro un instante. Ella había madurado mucho y con el tiempo había evolucionado hacia delante, pero el. El apenas había cambiado, talvez ella tenia razón.

**-Te amo mi reina.**

La beso ante la atónita mirada de los ciudadanos que los miraban extrañados. No era común que una pareja demostrara su afecto por las calles. Y los más mayores no dejaban de comentar la falta de respeto que demostraban hacia los demás.

Pero para ellos no existían los demás, solo los dos. Por siempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole se movía nerviosa a las puertas del templo. Había llegado tarde y al no ver a Aoshi se puso más nerviosa.

**-Siento llegar tarde.**

La voz profunda del hombre la saco de sus pensamientos y la calmo un poco.

-**Misao no se encontraba bien y no quería dejarla sola.**

**-No pasa nada. Yo también acabo de llegar.**

**-Bien ¿de que querías hablarme?**

**-Tan directo como siempre. Veo que no has cambiado nada.**

**-Eso me temo**-. Contesto muy serio.

Por alguna razón, sentía que no podía bajar la guardia. Y aunque no le gustaba la idea de estar a la defensiva con ella, no era capaz de evitarlo.

**-Quiero preguntarte algo. Y te ruego que seas sincero**-. Tomo aire**-. ¿Alguna vez me quisiste?**

Aoshi miro los azules ojos de la mujer.

_-"¿La quise alguna vez?"_

Era algo que asta entonces no se había preguntado.

**-Si y mucho.**

Nicole sonrió.

**-Fuiste muy importante para mí-.** Dio unos pasos hacia una de las columnas-. **Siempre quise las cosas resultaran diferentes. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, y por mucho que me duela decir esto.**

Giro hacia ella.

**-Soy feliz de haber llegado asta aquí y estar con quien estoy.**

**-Me quisiste pero no me amaste.**

**-No.**

Nicole respiro hondamente.

_-"¿Que esperaba¿Que me dijera que me amaba, que siempre lo hizo?"_

Se resigno a la idea de que el no era suyo. Aunque lo que más le dolió era saber que nunca lo fue.

**-Será mejor que te diga lo que he venido a contarte.**

**-…**

**-Cuando me marche de aquí no fue sola, ni por la razón que al parecer te hizo creer mi familia.**

**-…**

**-Aoshi yo estaba embarazada.**

**-¿Qué?-.** Sintió como sus pies temblaron por primera vez en la vida-. **Mientes.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso, la verdad es que las dos veces que intente subir el capitulo no pude hacerlo; la parecer no tenia ganas de funcionar correctamente. jejeje 

Quiero agradecer de corazón a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en escribirme. Gracias a vosotr sigo subiendo este fic. Por que se que dejarlo a medias seria desesperante ¿Verdad?

**Kasumi Shinomori:** Me temo que Ken y Kao no tienen mucha participación por el momento, pero intentare que en los próximos capítulos aparezcan más. Si la verdad es que me quedaron bien, entre tanta confusión y revelación. Por lo menos ellos son felices. Sobre las explicaciones de Aoshi y Nicole... me temo que tendrás que esperar al próximo capitulo Jejeje se hacen desear. Pero espero que cuando los leas sean de tu agrado.

**Gabyhyatt:** Sano me parece que más que tonto es descuidado. No es capaz de ver con facilidad lo que tiene cerca y las mujeres... bueno son un mundo aparte para el jejeje. Pero créeme que aprenderá la lección. De eso me encargo yo jojojojo.

**Kisa-Chan-Shoma:** Me alegra que te aya gustado el fic. Espero que este también aya sido de tu agrado. Como ves, a Misao y Aoshi aun les queda mucho por saber, ver y vivir. ¿Como reaccionaran¿Serán capaces de superar los obstáculos¿Saldrán adelante¿Como lo harán? Pues ya veré jajaja.

**Okashira Janet:** Por lo que parece Kenshin y Kaoru son la pareja que más enternece en este fic. Bueno alguien tenia que estar feliz, sobretodo recién casada. Como tu bien as dicho es imposible que todo salga bien, en estas situaciones (y en las venideras) alguien termina sufriendo. Yo intentare que el daño sea mínimo; prometido. El fic no lo tenia pensado como muy largo tengo ideas hasta el capitulo 10 donde me falta rematarlo por decirlo de alguna manera: los nuevos personajes que irán apareciendo, las nuevas relaciones entre ellos... bueno situar un poquito las cosas. Pienso que serán 11 o 12 capítulos, todo depende de vosotros.

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

Espero que me sigáis escribiendo y que aya gente nueva a la que pueda agradecer su reviews.

**Cuantos más reviews reciba, antes leereis un nuevo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR

_MISAO DE SHINAMORI_

**Capitulo 5**

**-Será mejor que te diga lo que he venido a contarte.**

**-…**

**-Cuando me marche de aquí no fue sola, ni por la razón que al parecer te hizo creer mi familia.**

**-…**

**-Aoshi yo estaba embarazada.**

**-¿Qué?-.** Sintió como sus pies temblaron por primera vez en la vida-. **Mientes.**

**-No miento es la verdad.**

Nicole contesto más alto de lo que hubieran deseado cualquiera de los dos. La gente se paro a mirarles, con la "sana" intención de saber que les ocurría.

Aoshi la tomo del brazo y la alejo del tumulto de personas que cuchicheaban y sacaban conclusiones como si supieran de que iba el tema. Aoshi la soltó y se dirigió al cerezo, apoyando la mano izquierda. Sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos y que cada músculo de su cuerpo pesaba 10 veces más.

**-¿Es cierto?-. **volvió a preguntar.

Una parte de el era incapaz de asimilar la información obtenida. ¿Un hijo¿Peor cabía la posibilidad?

**-Si dijeras la verdad, tendría por lo menos...**

**-Ocho años.**

**-Ocho-. **Susurro par si mismo.

**-Los cumplió hace tres meses.**

Aoshi no era capaz de decir o hacer algo. Pero que debía hacer, todo se derrumbaba lentamente antes sus ojos. Sin remedio. Sin solución. Inevitablemente.

**-Aoshi-. **Se acercó lentamente**-. Te encuentras bien.**

**-Que si me encuentro bien-. **Repitió más para si mismo que para la joven que lo acompañaba.

Bruscamente volteo para encararla y la miro con furia reprimida.

**-Pues ni por asomo me encuentro bien. **

Nicole se asusto ante su reacción. El ninja siempre era calmado, y pensaba las cosas mil veces. En el tiempo que mantuvo relación con el, jamás, nunca mostró reacción similar.

**-Se que estas enfadado, lo entiendo...**

**-Tu no entiendes nada-. **La callo-.** Apareces después de 9 años, haces que mi relación con Misao se tambalee y además me dices que te marchaste esperando un hijo... MI HIJO-. **Estaba totalmente fuera de si**-. Y tienes la desfachatez de decirme que entiendes mi enfado.**

**-Yo...-. A**gacho la cabeza la joven**-. No sabia...**

**-Claro que no sabias**-. Aoshi se sesteo bajo el cerezo con la cabeza recargada en el tronco.

Su enfado no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Debía calmarse, debía encontrar la manera de tranquilizarse y de solucionar aquello.

_-"¿Kami que esta pasando?"_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¡¡Megumi¿Que haces aquí?-. **Pregunto curiosa.

**-Bueno pensé que unos pastelitos te sentarían bien, no ahí nada mejor para levantar la moral que esto.**

Misao sonrió.

**-En ese caso déjame preparar algo de te. Aunque Aoshi se enfadara, no le gusta derrochar el dinero.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Es que le pedí que al volver me trajera unos pastelitos de crema.**

**-No me digas que se ha ido a meditar y te a dejado aquí solita.**

**-No-. **Dudo en contestar-.** Se fue con ella.**

**-Misao, peor como se a atre...**

**-YO SE LO DIJE-. **Contesto con rapidez**-. Yo se lo pedí.**

**-¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Como se que lo que me dices es verdad? **

**-Si lo vieras lo sabrías es igual que tu. Además, después de irme de Japón no estuve con nadie.**

**-¿Ni siquiera con tu esposo?**

Nicole dio un pequeño brinco.

**-¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo nunca te dije que...**

**-Eso no importa-. **Contesto tajante

No quería más historias, no quería más mentiras.

**-Cuéntame lo que paso. Todo.**

**-Preferiría que tu me contaras tu historia.**

**-¿Qué importa eso ahora?**

**-Por que me abandonaste. **

**-Eso no es cierto.**

**-Ahora lose pero eso es lo que me dijo mi padre. Dijo que te marchaste, que ya no querías saber más de mi.**

**-Mintió.**

Nicole afirmo con la cabeza.

**-Yo tampoco quería creerlo pero pasaron dos semanas y tu no regresabas y además te marchaste sin decir nada. Sin... sin despedirte.**

A la mujer se le hacia duro recordar aquellas semanas. Recordar a su padre diciéndole una y otra vez lo estúpida que había sido entregándose a un hombre para el cual era un simple juguete. Y por otro lado la esperanza, de que el volviera y la sacara de allí de aquel compromiso concertado.

Aoshi tomo aire con fuerza y se puso de pie. La miro a los ojos y decidió que era hablar o callar para siempre. Decidió hablar.

**-Tu padre quería ponerse en contacto con un empresario amigo suyo, que al parecer llevaba un par de años en Japón. Por desgracia había perdido todo contacto con el y por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía dar con el. Se llamaba Hally Brian.**

**-¿De la tabacalera? Es extraño según tenia entendido falleció poco después de su llegada al Japón.**

**-De modo que ya lo sabias-. **Sopeso lo dicho por la joven**-. Pues al parecer tu padre no lo sabia, o por lo menos eso dio a entender. El caso es que seguimos su pista hasta una casa en las montañas en Kotoro. Es un pueblo pequeño, pero a los extranjeros les encanta por sus aguas termales. **

**-Continua.**

**-No hay mucho más que contar. Cuando volvimos con la información tu querido padre nos dio la buena nueva. Volvías a tu hogar a contraer matrimonio con un amigo tuyo, un amigo de la infancia creo recordar.**

Nicole no se lo podía creer. Su madre le dijo que su padre era capaz de muchas cosas por su propio beneficio. Pero que el hubiera propiciado la separación, que dejara que creyera que el la abandonó.

**-Mintió en todo. **

**-En ese caso dime cual es la verdad. Aunque no se si quiero saberla.**

**-Mi hijo-. **Lo miro a los ojos**-. Nuestro hijo necesita la verdad y nosotros también. Si es que deseamos seguir adelante.**

Vio que su acompañante se sorprendía.

**-¿He dicho algo malo?**

**-No solo que ella me dijo lo mismo.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Misao.**

**-Me pareció una joven muy inteligente. Aunque un tanto como decirlo infantil.**

**-Si. Pero es así como la quiero.**

**-Entra en el templo.**

**-Disculpa.**

**-Si de verdad quieres saber lo que ocurrió, primero debes creer en mi. Y solo hay una manera-. **Sus palabras sonaban decididas. Sin lugar a dudas sabia lo que hacia**-. Por favor.**

Aoshi giro sobre sus talones y entro. ¿Que tenia que perder¿Y que tenia por ganar?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sanosuke andaba sin rumbo fijo. Por primera vez se sentía confundido, perdido... ¿cuál era el camino adecuado?

**-Si sigo así terminare como un zombi, no duermo por las noches y por las mañanas lo único que hago es darle vueltas a lo que me dijo el estúpido de Taka.**

Paro en seco y golpeo la piedra mandándola muy lejos.

**-Pero tiene razón yo no puedo alejarla de el si ella no lo desea.**

Cerro los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

**-Pero no dejare que tome la decisión que se que es errónea sin escucharme. ESA MUJER ME OIRÁ.**

Giro sus pasos y se dirigió al consultorio que tantas veces había visitado.

**-Quiera o no-. **Susurro al viento.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El ninja entro en el templo. Con cautela, sin prisas, observándolo todo. Si ella decía la verdad, tendría que encontrar a un niño de 8 años que se le pareciera.

En su corazón albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que lo que le dijera fuera mentira, que en un momento de locura se le ocurriera esa historia para intentar embaucarlo y atraparlo en sus redes. Y de esta manera todo seguiría igual, nada cambiaria.

Por otro lado, un hijo era algo serio y si decía la verdad... dios como decírselo a Misao... como... como... Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No deba sacar conclusiones de antemano, ahora mismo cualquiera de las posibilidades podría ser la correcta.

**-Vaya eres muy bueno dibujando.**

**-Y rápido, a dibujado las imagines de los dioses en que... 15-20 minutos.**

**-No es para tanto.**

**-Si que lo es muchacho-. **Añadió una mujer**-. No te subestimes.**

**-Gracias.**

Aoshi se giro lentamente. En otras circunstancias no abría girado para observar a unos extranjeros hablan en el templo sin respeto alguno; aunque más de uno se mereciera una reprimenda por hacerlo. Pero esa vez fue distinto, su corazón latía con fuerza. Si; debía girarse.

Encontró a dos hombres y una mujer de tez blanca que se agrupaban alrededor de un niño. Al pequeño no podía verle la cara. Dio un paso adelante. Aunque no era capaz de entenderles, la cara de ellos demostraba satisfacción por lo que aquel muchachito dibujaba en el cuaderno.

Aoshi continuo caminando hasta quedar a poco más de 2 metros de distancia. Por mucho que deseara no era capaz de caminar más. Y no hizo falta.

_-"Por Kami"_

Salió de allí sin que nadie se percatara. Le era imposible continuar en aquel lugar. Estaba demasiado impresionado; incluso asustado.

**-Lo has visto-. **Sonrió la mujer**-. Se parece mucho a ti.**

**-...**

**-Te contare lo que ocurrió. Y talvez entonces sepas perdonarme.**

**-Por no decirme que estabas comprometida con otro hombre y que yo fui un pasa tiempos.**

**-No. Por no haberte dicho nada sobre el pequeño.**

**-¿Su nombre¿ Como se llama? **

**-Bueno... es que yo le puse tu nombre.**

Aoshi no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió y le dio a entender que comenzara a hablar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Déjame decirte que eres muy valiente.**

**-O muy tonta.**

**-No eso si que no. Misao si el hubiera decidido ir tu no te opondrías, por que lo amas tanto que eres capaz de sacrificar tu amor por el. Pero en este caso tu misma lo has mandado con ella y eso sabes que significa..**

**-Que.**

**-Pues que en realidad tu sabes perfectamente lo intensos que son sus sentimientos.**

**-Yo amo a Aoshi, mucho, y daría todo y más por que fuera feliz incluso si fuera al lado de la señorita Nicole. Pero no tengo miedo...**

Megumi la observo llevarse las manos al pecho y suspirar.

**-... Por que se que me ama tanto como yo a el.**

Megumi decidió que tanta tensión no era buena.

**-Pues no se que decirte por que si le dijeras que te marchabas con Soujiro-san te aseguro que antes te encierra entre cuatro paredes.**

**-Si ¿verdad?**

**-Desde luego.**

Ambas sonrieron divertidas. Quien les hubiera dicho que alguna vez estarían así de bien juntas. Contándose confidencias y haciendo chistes malos. Nadie,

**-Por cierto ¿que me dices de ti?**

**-¿De mi¿Es que no se me ve lo maravillosa y estupenda que estoy?**

**-Meg te toca. Sin rechistar.**

**-Bueno-. **Se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de confidencias**-. La verdad es que esta noche Taka me a invitado a cenar.**

**-¿Una cena romántica?**

**-Espero que si, por que decidí darle una oportunidad.**

Levanto el rostro para mirar a los ojos a la okashira.

**-Hoy le diré que acepto ser su novia.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMAS!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Mi padre apareció en mi habitación de repente diciendo que era hora de volver a casa. Que mi matrimonio, se celebraría en poco. Yo me puse histérica y le dije que no quería irme. Que no deseaba casarme con alguien a quien no conocía de nada-. **Suspiro**-. Pero el insistió y me altere de tal manera que... que le dije sobre nosotros. Su cara se tenso y me grito que era una estúpida, y una cualquiera.**

Aoshi la siguió con la mirada mientras la muchacha se movía de un lado para otro.

**-Entonces me tomo del brazo y sin ninguna clase de miramientos.**

Flash Back 

**-Estupida niñata, el hombre al que te has entregado es un bastardo. Para el solo has sido un pasatiempos un juegos.**

**-NO, MIENTES**-. Contesto dolida.

**-Crees que miento pues déjame decirte una cosa. Tu amor se a marchado dijo que eras una niñata sin ninguna clase de educación que no era capaz de ver más a allá de sus propios intereses. Y que estaba cansado de seguirte a todas partes como un perrito faldero, cumpliendo todos tus deseos-. **Enfatizo

**-NO... no, no y no. Le conozco, el jamás diría algo así de mi. Se que me quería.**

**-Quieres probar-. **Abrió la puerta**-. Entonces espérale. Pero tienes dos semanas. Veremos quien tiene razón.**

De un golpe salió de la habitación.

Fin del Flash Back.

**-Después de eso espere. Día y noche. Esperando, deseando que volvieras-. **Dos lagrimas surcaron su rostro**-. Pero nunca volviste, nunca me sacaste de allí. Talvez la culpa fue mía, y mi padre tuviera razón, solo era una niña que soñaba con que su príncipe azul viniera a buscarla.**

**-Si lo hubiera sabido-. **Aoshi dudo en continuar pero...-.** hubiera ido a por ti. Te lo aseguro.**

**-Para que-. **Sonrió con ironía**-. Para sacarme de allí y después abandonarme a mi suerte. Talvez fue mejor así.**

**-Nunca te hubiera dejado sabiendo que llevabas a mi hijo en tu vientre.**

**-Eso no es cierto.**

**-...**

**-Aoshi cuando estaba contigo eras frió y distante. Si esa era tu personalidad, pero había algo más. Algo que no era capaz de descifrar. Pero ahora en cambio eres cálido y amable, aunque intentes esconderlo. Y no es gracias a mi o a ese niño que acabas de ver. Se trata de la mujer a la que has entregado tu corazón. Un corazón que siempre fue suyo.**

**-Por aquel entonces solo era una niña de 9 años. Yo no la amaba.**

**-Si que la amabas-. **Aoshi la miro a los ojos**-. La amabas como a una hija, la amaste como a una pupila, la amas como amiga y sin duda alguna mueres de amor por ella como mujer.**

Si tenia razón, la amaba de tantas maneras que ahora se consumía de dolor ante todo lo que le venia encima.

**-Lo se porque yo también pase por lo mismo. Cuando regrese a casa me entere que el hombre al que mi padre me comprometió era Antuan Corel un anciano de 78 años. La noticia de mi llegada, con un embarazo tan adelantado le sentó muy mal. Sufrió un ataque de corazón.**

**-Irónico.**

**-Si. Pero las ansias de mi padre no se marchitaron como la vida de aquel hombre. Por eso me vendió-. **Contuvo la respiración al decir la palabra**-. Al único hombre que me acepto con niño incluido; Noa Saveni. **

En ese momento la mujer relajo su cuerpo como si hablar de aquel joven le diera paz.

**-Noa y yo éramos amigos desde niños. El fue un buen hombre conmigo y con Aoshi. Un gran marido y un excelente padre. Pero es hora de que mi niño sepa cuales son sus orígenes.**

**-Y el señor Noa que opina de todo esto.**

**-Desgraciadamente mi esposo falleció de gripe el año pasado.**

**-Lo lamento.**

**-Aoshi no estoy aquí para obligarte a nada pero te necesito.**

**-No quiero saber más del asunto. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-No tiene gracia.**

**-Kaoru pequeña si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste-. **Rió el samurai.

**-Te aseguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi situación.**

**-Pero si estaba a tu lado y no creo haber salido corriendo y gritando como un loco.**

**-En primer lugar gritarías como una L-O-C-A-. **Puntualizó**-. Y en segundo lugar estaba a un metro de mi. Es diferente la percepción.**

Kenshin se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras ella evitaba mirarlo. Estaba tan graciosa haciendo ese pucherito que Ken no pudo aguantarse. Se acercó al cuello de la joven para besarla suavemente.

**-Tienes razón.**

**-Lo se-. **Contesto con la cabeza alta.

**-Pero sigo pensando que fue gracioso verte salir corriendo mientras gritaba "Un zombi, un zombi"-. **La intento imitar.

**-Bueno se acabo-. **Se le hinchó la venita de la cabeza**-. Te as pasado Himura.**

Y salió corriendo detrás de su marido, con la única finalidad de hacerle pagar su falta de tacto.

**-Pequeña no es para tanto-. "**_Es tan graciosa cuando se enfada"_

**-Te vas a enterar, ven acá.**

Kenshin se reía divertido, feliz de encontrarse así, tan natural. En el fondo nada había cambiado. Bueno casi nada, y todo a bien.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¡¡¡JAMAS!!!**

**-Yo voy a preparar más te-. **Mientras se escabullía de la habitación.

**-PERO ES QUE A TI TE PAREZE NORMAL ENTRAR DE ESA MANERA.**

**-SI CUANDO LO ÚNICA QUE DICES SON ESTUPIDECES.**

**-¿ESTUPIDECES? PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ.**

**-¿PERO ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA?**

Megumi respiro hondo, muy hondo.

**-Dime Sanosuke Sagara¿de que me tengo que dar cuenta?**

**-DE QUE ESE HOMBRE NO TE CONVIENE.**

**-Taka es una persona maravillosa y me quiere. **

**-PERO NO PUEDE HACERTE FELIZ.**

Las cosas estaban fuera de si. La tormenta había estallado.

**-¿Y TU QUE SABES?**

**-ESCÚCHAME MEGUMI-. **Bajo el tono de voz-.** Como te hará feliz un hombre al que no amas. Por mucho que el te... te... por mucho que el se esfuerce no podrá conseguirlo.**

**-Eso tu no lo sabes. Yo respeto a Taka y también le quiero.**

**-PERO NO LE AMAS-. **Se altero de nuevo.

**-Esta conversación no tiene sentido.**

Se levanto para salir de la habitación. Pero que demonios tenia ese luchador en la cabeza para hablarle así. Sin razón alguna de algo que no le incumbía

**-ESTO NO SE A ACABADO.**

**-PUES YO CREO QUE SI.**

**-NO LO PERMITIRÉ.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡Perdona!!!!!-. **se sorprendió la doctora**-. Que no me permitirás que.**

**-Jamás serás de otro hombre. NUNCA.**

Sanosuke acorto la distancia que los separaba y con fuerza la asió de la cintura y la pego a el.

**-No permitiré que seas de nadie más**-. Susurro contra sus labios**-. Eres mía, y solo mía.**

Miro los labios de la doctora que estaban semi-abiertos de la impresión. Tan apetecibles, tan carnosos.

_-"Pero que esta pasando aquí"_

_-"Es tan..."_

Como si una fuerza superior lo guiara, Sanosuke acorto la distancia entre sus bocas. Posando sus labios sobre los de la mujer con el sabor más exquisito que jamás probo. Megumi no creía lo que ocurría al momento la regañaba y al otro la besaba. Pero era tan dulce, que no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos.

Sanosuke sintió que Megumi comenzaba a corresponderle y eso lo lleno de alegría. Si, aquello era el paraíso. La doctora paso sus brazos por el cuello del luchador, sus sueños por fin se hacían realidad.

Lentamente Sano se aparto de ella y abrió los ojos. Megumi soltó un quejido, no quería que se alejara. Sanosuke la observo con los ojos cerrados, como si tuviera miedo a abrirlos. Y no andaba equivocado, Meg tenia miedo de que el la rechazara, que le dijera que había sido un error. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

**-Meg-.** La llamo en un susurro rozando su nariz contra la de ella-. **Abre los ojos mujer.**

Meg como si se tratara de una orden los abrió, doblegada al deseo de aquel a quien amaba.

-**Ya puedes ir a decirle a ese doctorcito te pacotilla que su propuesta a sido rechazada-.** Sonrió-. **¿Verdad que lo harás?**

**-¿Debería?**-. Le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba jugando.

**-Si. Por que solo perteneces a uno, y ese soy yo**-. La acercó a el con fuerza para que le quedara claro.

**-¿Y tu?**

**-Yo soy solo tuyo.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Mama te encuentras bien?**

**-Si cariño. ¿Dibujaste algo?**

**-Si-.** El niño le enseño los dibujos**-. ¿Te gustan?**

**-Son preciosos.**

El niño la miraba como si intentara descifrar los pensamientos que escondía.

**-No pasa nada. De verdad. Pero Aoshi cariño puede que hoy mismo nuestras vidas den un giro de 180 grados.**

**-¿Por que?**

**-Yo... yo he hablado con tu padre.**

**-¿Cuando?-. **Pregunto con cierto entusiasmo. No todos los días conocía uno a su padre biológico

**-Ahora. El ya te ha visto.**

**-¿Y porque no me lo has presentado?**

**-Cariño el tiene su vida y cuando le conté de ti se quedo...**

**-¿Confundido¿Alucinado¿Tonto perdido?**

**-AOSHI ¿que te he dicho de decir esas palabras tan mal sonantes?-.** lo reprendió con dureza.

**-Que me limpiaras la boca con estropajo**.

Nicole se acercó a el y lo abrazo.

**-Esta noche lo veras.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi caminaba por las calles de Tokio. Pero podría haber sido cualquier otra calla, cualquier otra ciudad y no le importaría. Tenia un hijo del cual encararse, una mujer a la que cuidar.

Se paro frente a una tienda. La cristalera dejaba ver claramente unos pastelillos de crema. Tenían una pinta fabulosa.

**-Seguro que le gustan.**

Entro en la tienda y compro una docena. Volvió a la calle y volvió a caminar. Un paso tras otro. En cada paso un esfuerzo sobre humano. En cada pisada un sueño roto.

Por fin llego a su destino; el dojo. Pero no podía entrar. La cara se le caía de vergüenza, de tristeza y de desesperación.

**-Perdóname, perdóname.**

Por primera vez en 20 años las lagrimas cayeron libres por sus mejillas. Dio un paso atrás y hecho a correr como un niño asustado entre los árboles. Internándose en el bosque.

_-"He fallado otra vez. Juré hacerte feliz. Me prometí a mi mismo no hacerte llorar nunca más. Y no encuentro manera de cumplir mis promesas."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Comadreja.**

**-Pollito.**

Misao lo observo salir de la casa, mientras ella entraba de nuevo en la habitación.

**-Te veo feliz Takani¿a ocurrido algo¿tal vez alguna declaración inesperada?**

Megumi ladeo la cabeza y la miro detenida mente.

**-Yo diría más bien un ataque de celos-. **Vio a Misao entrecerrar los ojos**-. Y por supuesto una declaración.**

Misao salto de la alegría.

**-No me lo puedo creer.**

**-No, yo tampoco.**

**-Lo has conseguido.**

**-SI.**

La emoción en ambas era notable. Chillaban como locas. Aquel día parecía que les había tocado la lotería.

**-Dios parezco una cría de 16 años-.** Intento calmarse.

**-Se te acaba de declarar el hombre de tus sueños**-. Entre cerro los ojos-. **Aunque si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace unos años pensaría que esta loco.**

**-Si¿verdad?**

Megumi se sentó en el tatami y Misao la acompaño. Megumi estaba feliz y radiante.

**-Yo tampoco quería creérmelo. El es tan... tan idiota**-. Sonrió-. **Pero no podría vivir sin sus estupideces. No se, es como si fueran una droga.**

**-Te entiendo. Pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, tu y Sano y Aoshi y yo.**

**-Si. Solo espero que todo salga bien, tanto para nosotros como para vosotros.**

-**Yo también.**

**-Sabes una cosa**-. Misao la miro atenta-. **Kaoru se arrepentirá de haberse ido de luna de miel.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ACHIS!!!!!!!**

**-Kaoru, no te abras resfriado-. **Se preocupo el samurai

**-No-. **Negó con la cabeza-.** Pero tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien esta hablando de mi.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Si con lo que le gusta el cotilleo y los líos amorosos se le pondrán los dientes largos.**

Ambas sonrieron.

**-Bueno quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena.**

**-No hace falta. Hoy Aoshi me dijo que cenaríamos fuera. Como pasado ya nos vamos.**

**-Sabes te echaré de menos.**

**-Y yo-. **Suspiro cansada.

**-¿Hace tiempo que salió?**

**-Hace un par de horas. Me dijo que volvería temprano. Pero no se... algo no va bien Meg.**

**-Si. Que tu y yo estemos hablando de esta manera es prueba de ello.**

Misao intento sonreír pero no pudo.

**-A que viene esa cara larga. Si cuando vuelva te ve con esa cara huirá espantado.**

**-Pero no se que hacer o pensar.**

**-No tienes nada que pensar y lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte bella para tu novio.**

**-Pero si no es mi novio.**

**-¿What?**

**-No**-. Meneo la cabeza mientras levantaba la mano-. **Es mi prometido**.

Megumi abrió los ojos. Demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día.

**-Debería regañarte por no decirme nada.**

**-Gomen.**

**-Bueno te he dicho en algún momento que no tienes que pensar en nada. Pues si lo hice olvídalo. Hay una boda que organizar. Pero primero**-. Se froto las manos-. **Te preparare a ti.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡MEG, NO!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-No estaba segura de si vendrías.**

**-No podía hacer otra cosa. ¿Donde esta?**

**-En la habitación.**

**-Bien, llego la hora.**

**-Aoshi-.** Lo retuvo.

**-...**

**-Gracias**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Por qué tardara tanto?**

**-Se hace desear-.** Pensó Meg-. **Aunque con ese cuerpazo no lo necesita.**

**-Espero que estés hablando de mi.**

Las dos jóvenes soltaron un grito.

**-Dios que susto**-. Misao se agarraba el pecho.

**-Taka-.** Se sorprendió Megumi-. ¿**Que haces aquí?**

**-¿Habíamos quedado te acuerdas?**

**-OH!!! Me olvide. Perdona.**

**-No pasa nada. Veo que estuviste ocupada-.** Taka se fijo en Misao**-. Señorita Misao déjeme decirle que la veo bellísima. Más que el día de la boda-.** Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa picara**-. ¿No será que presintió mi visita?**

**-Me temo que no-.** Sonrió-. **Pero no hubiera sido una mala razón, caballero**.

Ambos sonrieron.

_-"Sin duda alguna es un hombre maravilloso. Es una lastima que acabe así"_

**-Meg ¿podíamos dar un paseo?**

**-Si-.** Susurro Meg-. **¿Te importa Misao?**

**-No adelante. Ya no tardara. Y gracias**.

Meg la abrazo y se fue con Taka. Tenia que hablar con el. Estaba segura de que se alegrara por ella, pero que a la vez sufriría mucho. Tenia que ser delicada. Más que nunca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¡¡¡HOLA!!!-.** Se hoyo una voz en la puerta principal.

Misao se acerco y vio a un joven.

**-¿La señorita Misao Makimachi?**

**-Si soy yo.**

**-Un señor me dijo que le entregara esto.**

**-¿Sabe quien era?**

**-No. Pero paga bien-.** Sonrió y se marcho.

Misao tenia entre sus manos un paquete y una carta. Sonrió al reconocer la letra de Aoshi y ver los pastelitos que había en la caja. Emocionada por la sorpresa abrió la carta. Estaba nerviosa. Sin duda alguna Aoshi si que sabia ser romántico.

"_Mi pequeña preciosa:_

_No puedo parar de imaginar lo hermosa que te veras esta noche. Te veo vestida con un hermoso Kimono azul; tu color favorito. Te veo con el pelo recogido, con ese arte que solo tu tienes. Y el rostro levemente maquillado._

_También soy capaz de imaginar tu perfecta silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna. Tan hermosa y perfecta. Tan suave como la seda y tan cálida como el terciopelo. Belleza que tan solo mis manos han tenido el honor de acariciar."_

Misao suspiraba sin parar. Cada palabra se convertía música para sus oídos. Pero...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Antes de nada quiero pediros **perdón **por mi retraso. Estoy en la recta final de mi carrera y por ello mi tiempo para este fic se reduce a lo mínimo. Espero que lo entendáis y no os enfadéis conmigo. Yo por mi parte prometo no tardar tanto en subir los capítulos. 

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me escribieron:

**MizaOoO:** Pues si esta pareja te gusta ni te imaginas lo que les espera. Espero que también disfrutes de este capitulo y me perdones por la tardanza. Cuidate.

**Amai Kaoru**: Como todo el mundo sabe los niños vienen con un pan debajo del brazo no con una guía. Ambos tendrán que aprender lo que significa ser padre e hijo. Pero no te preocupes Aoshi es Aoshi y sabrá hacerlo. Eso si con un poquito de ayuda. Espero que no estés muy enfadada con el retraso. Chao.

**Kisa-Chan-Shoma:** Pues tu hipótesis no anda desencaminada, yo pensé en lo mismo al principio, pero talvez sea demasiado obvia. No se que are con el mareo... tum tum... lo mantendré en suspense (la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se). Lo que si te puedo decir es lo que pasara de aquí en adelante; simple Aoshi es muy reservado. Gracias por estar hay espero que la tardanza no cambie eso. Chao.

**Okashira janet:** No seria capaz de hacerles nada a Ken y Kao ahora que están tan bien bueno como ya ves no son los únicos. Pero algo habrá que hacer con ellos, no los puedo dejar de luna de miel indeterminadamente (Aunque entre tu y yo creo que les gustaría). Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas hay.

No os perdáis el próximo episodio de TU RESPONSABILIDAD

**Capitulo 6: La carta.**

Las cosas se complican.

Dejen sus reviews ¿Si?

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR

_MISAO DE SHINOMORI_

**CAPITULO 6**

"_Mi pequeña preciosa:_

_No puedo parar de imaginar lo hermosa que te veras esta noche. Te veo vestida con un hermoso Kimono azul; tu color favorito. Te veo con el pelo recogido, con ese arte que solo tu tienes. Y el rostro levemente maquillado._

_También soy capaz de imaginar tu perfecta silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna. Tan hermosa y perfecta. Tan suave como la seda y tan cálida como el terciopelo. Belleza que tan solo mis manos han tenido el honor de acariciar. Honor que jamás creí poder llegar a tener._

_Tu lo has sido todo para mi. Y expresar todo lo que mi corazón alberga es una tarea imposible. Pues no existen palabras que describan ni de cerca lo que anhelo que sepas y lo que anhelo que sientas._

_Aun recuerdo el día en que te vi por primera vez. Eras una niña pequeña, que jugaba en el jardín de su casa. Feliz, soñadora, sin preocupación alguna. Recuerdo esa sonrisa que dibujaba en tu rostro un arcoiris de felicidad._

_La segunda vez, vi tu tristeza. Tu rostro surcado por las lagrimas, por la angustia. La perdida de un ser querido. La perdida de la inocencia. Aquella vez desee por primera vez cuidarte, protegerte. Desee con todo mi corazón que nada ni nadie más te dañara._

_Irónico. Yo te dañe. Me marche, pensando que era lo adecuado. Créeme que nunca desee hacerte daño. Por malos momentos atravesaba el país, y yo marche. Con un rumbo, con un pensamiento. Tu protección. _

_Caí en la oscuridad. Durante meses vague como un alma errante. Dios mi locura fue tal que te dañe. Te dañe con ferocidad, en lo más profundo de tu ser y te produje una herida que sangro con fuerza. Si, así es, yo que deseaba protegerte te dañe._

_Pero que hiciste tu; Perdonarme. Me perdonaste cuando lo único que merecía era tu reproche, tu desprecio. Me perdonaste y me diste la bienvenida. Me perdonaste y me diste un hogar. Un hogar al que regresar, un hogar que creí perdido. Y una sonrisa que calmo mi alma atormentada._

_Cuantas veces me has perdonado ya? Tantas que ni yo mismo soy capaz de recordarlas todas._

_Aun tengo mucho que agradecerte, tu calor, tu alegría, tus sueños, tus esperanzas, tu terquedad, tu cabezonería, tu belleza y sobre todo te doy las gracias por ser tu. Por existir en este mundo, por ser parte de mi vida. Gracias por que tu y nadie más que tu vive y vivirá siempre en mi corazón._

_Si, si hay palabras que demuestren lo que siento, lo que deseo que sepas. Dos palabras que dichas con sinceridad, dichas de corazón muestran mi alma más limpia de lo que a estado jamás. Léelas con atención, saboréalas y guárdalas para la eternidad._

_TE AMO_

_Mi hermosa niña. Tus ojos, tu boca, tus pechos, tu cintura, tus piernas... todas tus formas, todos tus rasgos y todos tu sentimientos están ya en mi. Te adoro vida mía y deseo hacerte feliz. Verte vestida de novia, mi sueño, nuestro sueño. Poder grita al mundo entero que me perteneces y que Kami nos sonríe. Sueño que ahora se ahoga en mi corazón._

_Mi niña, me tengo que marchar. Es un adiós, que desearía convertir en un hasta pronto. Pero temo que no será posible. Pues después de esto no habrá perdón, ni abra hogar al que regresar. Mi alma se parte en dos, la verdad es cruel. Quisiera poder contarte la verdad, pero solo te aria más daño y por dios que no deseo eso._

_Me marcho con el corazón destrozado y no se que puedo alegar en mi defensa. Solo puedo desearte un futuro en el que mi recuerdo sea vago y distante. Un futuro en el puedas reír y soñar con la luz de la mañana. Perdóname por ser un cobarde, y ódiame por marcharme._

_Pero jamás dudes de que te ame y de que fuiste la única en mi corazón._

_Mucho te pido para no darte nada. Y solo puedo llorar, solo puedo..._

_En esta carta encontraras unos papeles. Era mi regalo para nuestra boda. Y es lo único que me queda de lo que una vez soñé, del pedazo de cielo que desee tomar en mis manos. También esta el collar, perdóname por no poder desearte felicidad al lado de otro hombre. Pero... pero..._

_Adiós mi niña, mi amor, mi ángel._

_Adiós corazón._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Shinomori Aoshi._

**Continuara...**

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban algo así? **SORPRESAAAAAA**. Jurjurjur.

Es el momento que esperabais para poder gritarme y mandarme ondas asesinas. Por ello no esperéis más y dejarme reviews. **Eso si queréis saber quien Kotake.**

Por el momento dar las gracias a:

Kisa-chan-soma: Tus deseos son ordenes y en los próximos capítulos are que Kao y Ken salgan más a menudo. Por el momento dejaremos que disfruten de su luna de miel que bien se lo merecen. Y al pobre Aoshito, puf todavía no sabe lo que le espera T.T. PERO NO PASA NADA. Yo tengo un hombro en el que se puede consolar. Jurjurjurjur. Espero que esta carta te guste (a mi no T.T se va T.T). cuídate. Besos.

Gabyhyatt: Por desgracia para todos, Nicole llega con más de una sorpresa. Y la llegada de nuevos personajes aran que tanto Aoshi como Misao se alejen más y más. Mi pregunta es; **¿Será su amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverlos a juntar?** Bien. Eso solo se sabrá con en tiempo. Cuídate y besos.

MizaOoO: Siento que este cap sea así de cortito, pero quería dar a entender que es el final de algo y el comienzo de otra. No se para mi es como un punto de partida para poder escribir los capítulos siguientes. Poder dar vida a **nuevos personajes**, hacer que los personajes **descubran facetas** diferentes de si mismos; algunas buenas y otras no tan buenas. Pero me encanta dejaros con la mosca . (en suspense), por que eso os hará seguir con más interés este fic. Besos.

Okashira Janet: Bueno una mala noticia. Aunque en este tiempo es "común" ver padres que cuidan de sus hijos a pesar de no estar casados (y lo hacen muy bien), en aquella época no creo que lo fuera. Todos conocemos a aoshi y yo no creo que seria la clase de hombre que dejaría a su hijo ser un "bastardo"; como eran considerados por aquel entonces. En cuanto a Nicole solo puedo decir una cosa: Ni todo el mundo es ángel, ni todo el mundo es demonio. Hacer un personaje malvado y al que todos odian es sencillo, y menos doloroso como tu dices, pero admitámoslo **no todo es blanco o negro**. Eso era lo que quería expresar con este personaje. Pero calma, que creare a alguien al que podrás mandarle a la... sin preocupación alguna. Te lo aseguro. Espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo. Besos.

VENGA VENGA MANDEN REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

**-BLA BLA BLA** Lo que dicen los personajes.

_BLA BLA BLA _Lo que piensan los personajes.

BLA BLA BLA Lo que cuenta el narrador.

------------- Cambio de escena.

* * *

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR

_MISAO DE SHINOMORI_

**CAPITULO 7**

**-¿Que es lo que ocurre?**

**-…**

**-Por favor no me hagas estos. Háblame.**

**-…**

**-Bien**-. Se apeno-. **Cuando quieras hablarme bajas.**

El pequeño no se movió de donde estaba.

**-¿Te ha dicho algo?**

**-No**-. Se desespero-. **Aoshi no se qué hacer. Apenas habla y ya no sonríe como antes.**

Una lagrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla.

**-A sido un cambio muy grande para él. Necesita tiempo.**

El hombre de mirada gélida se giro dispuesto a marcharse.

**-¿Y tú?-. **Lo detuvo-. **¿Tú también necesitas tiempo?**

No se escucho respuesta alguna. Ella enardecida se acercó y lo agarro de la manga.

**-¿Y TU?**

**-…**

**-CONTESTAME.**

**-QUE QUIERES DE MI**-. Se enfureció-. **Ya… escucha lo estoy intentando de acuerdo. ¿Que mas quieres Nicole?**

**-No quiero nada. Nunca vine aquí con esa intención. Lo único que quería era un hogar para mi hijo.**

**-¿Y no lo tiene?-.** La enfrento.

**-No. Si es posible que tu estés aquí y que yo también. Pero déjame decirte que eso nonos convierte en familia.**

-"_Lo se"._ **Pero es como debe de ser.**

La mujer suspiro.

**-Escúchame bien Aoshi. Porque solo lo diré una vez**-. Se dirigió a la ventana-. **Lamentablemente no me queda mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo se marchita cada día mas y mas. Es algo que no tiene solución. Pero tú tienes un futuro por delante, un futuro lleno de alegrías y buenos momentos. Pero esos momentos no están a mi lado.**

**-Nicole…**

**-Déjame acabar-.** Lo miro a los ojos-. **Cuando te vi tras tantos año… realmente tuve la esperanza que me añoraras, que tal vez esperaras por mi… Pero entonces vi la alegría de tu rostro y la razón de tu alegría y esa persona que tanta felicidad te da no soy yo.**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Aquí se trata del pequeño tenga una familia.**

**-Y que es una familia Aoshi-**. Señalo a su alrededor-. **Una casa, un padre, una madre… Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes.**

Flash back

**-Okina-san ¿porque mi mama no me quiere?**

**-No Aoshi. No digas eso. Tu mama te quiere… lo que pasa es que algunas mamas… pues no son tan cariñosas como otras. Pero ella si te quiere.**

End Flash back

**-Aoshi quiero que mi hijo crezca feliz y en un lugar en el que se sienta el amor. Y que además sea amado. Dime ¿podemos darle eso aquí?**

**-No. **

**-Aoshi no te obligare a nada tu tomas las decisiones. Pero piénsalo bien. Mujeres como ella no hay muchas.**

La noche llego con la misma rapidez que el invierno. Y el buen tiempo dio paso a la nieve más blanca y también a las oscuras nubes que daban aviso de temporal.

**-¿Que haces pequeño?**

**-Dibujar**-. Respondió desganado.

**-Te gusta mucho ¿no es así? Cuando te vi por primera vez también estabas dibujando.**

**-…**

**-Sabes te pareces mucho a mi. Demasiado quizás…**

**-No soy como tu-.** Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados-. **Jamás seré como tú.**

Aoshi se sentó delante de su hijo. Si, su hijo pues eso es lo que era.

**-Aoshi tenemos que hablar de lo que está sucediendo.**

**-¿Y que es lo que pasa pues? Mi madre se está muriendo y me voy a quedar solo con un hombre amargado.**

**-SILENCIO-.** Se enfureció-. **Puede que no te guste pero soy tu padre y me debes respeto.**

**-El respeto se gana no se impone.**

Se miraron a los ojos. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Ambos median sus fuerzas.

**-Tienes razón y créeme que lo que yo quiero es que esto funcione. Tú y yo.**

**-…**

**-Dame una oportunidad. Tienes razón no soy un buen hombre y nunca he pretendido aparentar lo que no soy ni decir lo que no siento. Por ello créeme que cuando te digo que mi cariño por ti es verdadero. Eres mi hijo y eso es lo único que me importa.**

**-Y mi madre…**

**-Es diferente…-.** Intento excusarse. Pero como decirle que no la amaba que jamás la amo.

**-Para mí no.**

El pequeño se sentía agobiado. En el fondo sabia que el era bueno y que lo estaba intentando. Pero le dolía tanto. Se sentía perdido, ¿Por qué no quería a su madre? ¿Por qué nunca podía tener lo que tenían los demás? ¿Por qué no tenía una familia? Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules y salió corriendo.

**-AOSHI.**

**-Aoshi mi amor a dónde vas-.** Pregunto la madre cuando lo vio salir corriendo.

**-AOSHI DETENTE-.** Le siguió su padre.

Pero el pequeño era mas rápido que un rayo. Digno heredero de un Oniwabanshu.

**-Aoshi ¿que ocurrió?**

**-Creo que está empezando a ver la realidad. Lamentablemente no es una realidad del gusto de todos.**

**-Pero fuera hace frio. Y es muy pequeño.**

**-No te preocupes es fuerte y muy inteligente. No irá muy lejos. Necesita pensar y calmarse**-. "_Espero que algún día lo entiendas. Pero no puedo olvidarme de ella. Eso nunca._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**Bueno señora Sagara que desea hacer hoy-.** Susurro al oído de la mujer tendida a su lado.

**-Nada. ¿Que hay mejor que estar tendida entre los brazos de tu marido?**

**-A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas.**

**-Sanosuke!!!!!**

El se coloco sobre ella. Entre las piernas de la diosa mas hermosa que jamás tuvo el placer de conocer.

**-Pero hoy tienes que ir a trabajar**-. Sonrió-. **T-A-K-A te espera**-. Se burlo.

**-Sano no seas así. El es un buen hombre.**

**-Puf**-. Bufo.

Ella sonrió y se acerco para poder besar esos labios que tanto le habían enseñado. Que tantas sensaciones le hacía sentir.

**-Pero recuerda. Tu eres mía.**

**-Solo tuya eternamente.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi dejo de lado la meditación cuando sintió que una ventisca se levantaba. El tiempo había ido a peor. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a Nicole con el abrigo puesto.

**-¿Que haces?**

**-Una fuerte tormenta se dirige a nosotros**-. La voz le temblaba-. **Y Ai no regresa. Voy a salir a buscarlos.**

**-No digas tonterías mujer.**

**-Pero…**

**-En tu situación no llegaras muy lejos. Quédate aquí yo lo buscare.**

Aoshi tomo su abrigo y se dirigí a la salida.

**-Y no lo llames Ai. No queda bien.**

**-Peor es que me contestéis los dos a la vez cuando digo Aoshi.**

-…-. La miro de reojo-. **Bien.**

**-Bien.**

**-Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo. Y es una orden.**

**-Si.**

Nicole cerró la puerta tras la salida del ninja. Rezando para que nada malo pasara. Suplicando que su pequeño estuviera bien.

**-Aoshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** -. Llamaba en la nieve-. **Ai donde te has metido**-. La nieve que caía impedía su visión y también el que pudiera seguir el rastro dejado por el.

Continuo buscando por los alrededores pero no lo encontró. Su corazón se oprimía cada vez mas. Era su pequeño, si lo hubiera seguido en su momento ahora esto no sucedería. Siguió buscando, cada vez mas desesperado. Sin éxito alguno.

_-"Tal vez regreso a casa"_

Hacia mucho frio y necesitaba un abrigo mas consistente. Se dirigió de nuevo a la casa. Con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Mama!!!!!!-.** Gritaba buscando una respuesta.

Tras echar a correr había perdido la noción del tiempo y la distancia. Se había perdido y hacia un dia horrible para perderse.

**-Mami**-. Ahogo su sollozo**-. Pa…. PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-¿Ocurre algo pequeño?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi estaba llegando a la casa cuando se paró en seco. A poca distancia podía ver un bulto. Al pie de un árbol. La nieve lo cubría casi por completo pero…

**-¡NO!-.** Grito con todas sus fuerzas-. **AOSHI!**

Se acerco desesperado el frio rompía su cara, la pena destrozaba su alma. Mientras con sus manos congeladas desenterraba el cuerpo inerte.

**-Dios mío!.**

El cuerpo que yacía en el frio no era el de Aoshi.

**-Nicole.**

La mujer presa del miedo, presa de la desesperación, presa de la angustia salió a la fría nieve. Pero el cansancio de su cuerpo marchito gano la batalla. Y en la nieve rezando por el bienestar y la felicidad de su pequeño exhaló por última vez el cálido susurro de la vida.

**-Nicole por favor abre los ojos. Nicole.**

Sabía que no podía hacer nada que todo había acabado. Una furtiva lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. ¿Por qué nada le salía bien?

**-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien** animarse a si mismo.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a asta la pequeña casas donde se habían instalado en los últimos meses.

**-Aoshi estás aquí**-. No obtuvo respuestas-. **Dios e de salir y encontrarlo.**

Se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer que tenía en brazos. Seguía hermosa pese a todo el sufrimiento. La tendió en el futon y la cobijo con las mantas.

-**No debes preocuparte mas**-. La tomo de la mano-. Yo me encargare de todo. Encontrare a nuestro hijo y le daré un hogar. Un hermoso hogar como tú siempre quisiste.

Se levanto y volvió a salir a la fría noche.

**-Gracias por todo mon chery**

El viento susurro con calidez en su oído.

**-A ti mon amour**

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre imponente apareció ante sus ojos. Era tan grande como su padre, pero este daba miedo. De rasgos muy marcados pelo oscuro y ojos negros como la más terrorífica de las noches. A su lado un hombre con sonrisa amable, ojos claros y pelo castaño. Y por ultima…

**-¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?-.** Le acaricio la mejilla.

Era la mujer mas bonita que había visto nunca. Como un ángel caído del cielo. Con una mirada cálida, un voz dulce y una mano suave como la seda.

**-Me… me he perdido** -. Consiguió hablar.

**-No te preocupes pequeño. Te ayudaremos.**

Del bolso saco una manta con el cual lo tapo.

**-¿Dónde está tu casa?-.** Pregunto frio y cortante uno de ellos-.

El pequeño que se agarraba a la mano de la mujer negó con la cabeza.

**-¿No sabes nada? ¿Ningún detalle que nos ayude?**

Volvió a negar.

**-Si espera**-. Sonrió-. **Hay un lago al lado de la cabaña.**

El hombre se adelanto y comenzó a andar sin decir ni una palabra mas. Los demás lo siguieron por detrás.

**-Estamos cerca tranquilo.**

**-Si chaval es tu día de suerte**-. Le sonrió el otro joven.

**-Sip. Gracias.**

La mujer se tambaleo un poco.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Solo necesito descansar un poco.**

**-VAMOS MOVEOS**

Gritaron desde delante.

**-Necesita descansar es una locura continuar en la fría noche.**

**-HE DICHO QUE OS MOVAIS.**

**-Pero…-.** Se enfureció.

**-No pasa nada Shiro.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-Si sigamos.**

**-Señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-Si. Estoy un poco cansada**-. Sonrió-. **Por eso debemos seguir para encontrar a tus papis pronto y así poder descansar.**

**-Si-**. Dijo muy animado.

Continuaron caminando un rato mas.

**-Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?**

**-Ai.**

**-Ai que nombre mas raro. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres extranjero-. **Miro hacia delante-. **Pero e de reconocer que no se mucho de nombre extranjeros. Jejejejeje**

**-Shiro**

**-¡que! Es cierto.**

**-Bueno soy medio japonés. Mi padre es de aquí y mi nombre es herencia suya.**

**-Eso lo explica todo.**

**-¿Conoces algún Ai en Japón?**-. Pregunto la mujer.

**-No.**

**-¡Shiro!**

**-Jeje pero a que parecía que si.**

**-No tienes remedio.**

**-Nop.**

**-No lo digas tan orgulloso.**

Aoshi se rio para si mismo. Era una pareja muy extraña. Pero divertida.

**-Bueno es que no me llamo Ai-.** Intento explicarse-. **Mi mama me llama así porque cuando dice Aoshi mi padre y yo le contestamos a la vez.**

La mujer paró en seco. Como si el frio hubiera congelado todos sus huesos.

**-¿Has dicho Aoshi?**

**-AOSHI-.** Se hoy a lo lejos-. **¿Donde estas?**

La voz cada vez era mas nítida.

-**Esa voz… es el**-. El niño hecho a correr.

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-Maldito mocoso ni siquiera dio las gracias.**

**-Kagetora debemos descansar ahora y encontrar refugio.**

**-Claro**-. Susurro mirando a lo lejos

El niño seguía corriendo siguiendo la voz que lo llamaba. Mientras la silueta de un hombre se hacía cada vez mas visible.

-"_Que sorpresa más agradable_"-. Pensó Kagetora-. **Se donde podemos ir.**

Aoshi corrió hacia la vos que lo llamaba.

**-Papa!!!!**

**-Aoshi!!!**

Aoshi cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazos con fuerza.

**-Menos mal que estás bien**-. Lo beso en la cabeza-. **Si te llega a pasar algo no se qué aria.**

**-Lo siento no lo volveré hacer lo prometo.**

**-Bien. No importa. Será mejor que vayamos a casa-. **Dijo ya mas serio.

**-Sip. Hace frio jejeje. Ups espera tengo que despedirme.**

**-¿Despedirte?**

**-Si estaba perdido pero ellos me ayudaron.**

Señalo a lo lejos donde se podía ver la silueta de tres personas. Acercó al pequeño hacia su cuerpo para darle calor y se dirigió hacia las siluetas para agradecerles la ayuda.

-**Quería agradecer la ayuda que le han dado a mi hijo**-. Se inclino**-. Muchas gracias.**

**-Gracias-.** Imito el pequeño.

**-No debe dar las gracias**-. Hablo Kagetora-. **Señor Shinomori**.

Aoshi se sorprendo y alzo la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del hombre que tenía delante de el.

**-Kagetora.**

**-Señor Aoshi.**

**-Shirojo**-. No salía de su asombro.

**-Hola Aoshi.**

Se quedo helado mientras giraba su rostro para encarar a la dueña de esa voz. Y el destello de los ojos verdes que tanto había añorado cada noche aparecieron ante el.

**-Mi…Misao**

Continuara…

* * *

Han pasado casi dos años. espero que me perdoneis. digamos que la tormenta tambien me pillo a mi. jejeje pero ya paso.

Espero que este capitulo hos aya gustado. seguramente habreis tenido que leerlo todo de nuevo (gomen) pero he vuelto con fuerzas.

gracias a todos los que me apollaron en su dia.

espero recibir unos pocos reviews auque sea para hecharme la bronca jajaja.

Un saludo a todos


	8. Chapter 8

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

**-BLA BLA BLA** Lo que dicen los personajes.

_BLA BLA BLA _Lo que piensan los personajes.

BLA BLA BLA Lo que cuenta el narrador.

------------- Cambio de escena.

* * *

**TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

POR

_MISAO DE SHINOMORI_

**CAPITULO 8**

**-M…Misao.**

No podía ser cierto. Tal vez no fue capaz de soportar la fría noche y ahora estaba muerto. Pero sentía los cálidos brazos de su hijo alrededor de su cuello. No podía estar muerto, y tampoco era un sueño. No, era la mejor de las visiones. El mejor momento de su vida. Por fin la volvía a ver tras 6 largos meses. Dios como la extraño, sus ojos su sonrisa, a ella; siempre ella.

**-¿Papa los conoces?**

**-Perdona**-. Se aclaro la garganta-. **Ellos son Kagetora Kensuke, Shirojo Kanbara y ella es Misao Makimachi.**

**-Bueno-.** Interrumpo Kagetora acercándose a la joven**-. La verdad es que eso no es del todo cierto Shinomori-san.**

**-Disculpa. Creo que se perfectamente quienes son.**

Ambos estaban a la defensiva. A Aoshi no le gusto el modo de hablar de Kagetora. Siempre había sido un presuntuoso y prepotente. Pero ahora también había maldad en sus palabras que se proponía?

**-No lo pongo en duda amigo mío, pero hace tiempo que no recibes noticias nuestras y viceversa. ¿Las cosas cambian sabes? ¿No todo es igual? La vida sigue y nosotros con ella.**

**-Kagetora por favor…**

**-Pero que dices Misao. El tiene derecho a saberlos-.** La tomo por la cintura-. ¿**No crees?**

**-saber que**.-. Se impaciento.

**-Pues una notica fabulosa sin duda alguna**-. Misao bajo el rostro, sabía lo que venía-. **Misao acepto casarse conmigo…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Como lo oyes amigo mío. Hace 6 meses me dijo que sí. La verdad es que fue un… como lo dicen los jóvenes de ahora… creo que "flechazo". Si así es. A mí también me sorprendió. Pero me hizo muy feliz. Y ahora somos un matrimonio maravilloso. ¿No crees pequeña?**

Aoshi dejo en el suelo a Ai. Y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

**-¿Es eso cierto?-.** Misao se rehusó a moverse-. **¡¡¡CONTESTA!!!**

Ella brinco del susto.

**-¿Papa que pasa?**

**-Misao dime la verdad.**

**-¿Que verdad?-.** Alzo la vista. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era marcharse de allí que la tierra se la tragara viva-. **Tú te fuiste, solo una carta nada más. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decírmelo a la cara. Ya no tienes derecho a reclamar nada.**

**-Pero…**

**-Y veo que no te ha ido nada mal. Es un niño precioso. Por suerte para él no se parece a ti. Esperemos**-. Suspiro.

**-Yo…**

**-Kagetora**-. Lo ignoro-. **Estoy cansada. No aguantare mucho más.**

**-No te preocupes pequeña encontrare un sitio para resguardarnos.**

**-Buf-.** Bufó Shiro.

**-Papi pueden quedarse con nosotros hasta que pase la tormenta. Ellos me ayudaron, ahora nos toca a nosotros. Mami siempre dice hoy por ti mañana por mí.**

**-No creo que se buena idea. Hijo veras es…-.** Pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

**-¿Que pasa papa?**

**-No, bien**-. Se levanto a la altura de todos-.** Seguidme. No es mucho lo que os puedo ofrecer. Pero la vida de mi hijo merece eso y mucho mas**-. Miro directo a los ojos de la mujer-. **Seréis bien venidos. Seguidme.**

Tomo al pequeño en brazos y se giro para encaminarse a la casa.

_-6 meses. Se caso a los seis meses. ¿Como pudo hacer algo como eso? Yo me quede destrozado pero jamás me case con Nicole. Como podría si es ella la única mujer que amo. Tal vez, ¿ella nunca me quiso? ¿Y si… fue mentira?_

_-Un niño, ¿Así tiene un hijo? Y es mayor. Eso quiere decir que… dios mío la mujer que apareció en casa era eso… ella era la madre y… por qué no me lo dijo porque ocultármelo de esa manera… yo lo hubiera aceptado como una idiota, como hacia siempre… y lo hubiera dejado ir si me lo pedía pero… pero él prefirió dejarme sin ninguna explicación. Llore tanto, pensé que se aburrió de mi y que no me quería cerca… tal vez el nunca me quiso. Tal vez el siempre la añoro a ella. Tal vez…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Sabes kenshin me gustaría que fuera niña.**

**-Si**

**-Que tuviera tus ojos.**

**-Si**

**-Que tuviera mi cabello.**

**-Si**

**-Que cocinara como yo.**

**-Si.**

**-¡¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!!**

**-¿QUE?-.** Se sobresalto.

-Como que que. Deja de poner cara de idiota y hazme caso.

-Pero si te hago caso. Llevo todo el día contigo.

**-No llevas todo el día intentando ver algo que: uno, no lo veras hasta dentro de 7 meses y dos que ni se me nota la barriga. Deja de imaginarme con ocho kilos de más.**

**-Estarás tan boni…-.** Algo se estrello contra su cara.

-**Osea que te estabas imaginando como seria de gorda**-. Se altero-. **Kenshin eres un insensible**.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**-OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-May bonito Battusai.**

**-¡¡¡Saito!!!-.** Se sorprendió a l ver al policía en su casa-. **¿Que haces aquí?**

**-Tranquilo muchacho baja la guardia. Si quisiera matarte ya llevarías muerto media hora.**

**-¿Oro?**

**-Estabas tan ensimismado en la barriga de tu mujer que ni te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí. Que padre más irresponsable.**

**-¿Padre?-. **La cara de embobado volvió a la cara del antiguo asesino-. **Je..jeje…jejejeje … papi…ji**

**-Idiota perdido.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Pasad. Preparare algo de té.**

**-Típico de Shinomori. Veo que hay cosas que no cambian.**

**-…**

**-No me mires así. Nos conocemos hace tiempo. Y no has cambiado nada.**

**-Te equivocas Kagetora. Una vez fui diferente-.** Dejo las tazas de té caliente en frente de los huéspedes-. **Pero eso ya paso**-. Miró a Misao.

**-Que pena.**

**-Papa**-. Miro a los lados-. **Y… y mami.**

**-Ven conmigo**-. Dijo dulcemente y se lo llevo a su habitación.

Todos esperaron a que se marchara.

**-Bueno nunca pensé que el día de hoy acabaría de esta manera.**

**-Que dulce… esta hecho una amo de casa. Muy tierno.**

**-Kagetora por favor.**

**-PORFAVOR TÚ**-. Se altero un poco-.** Escúchame bien Misao. No te acerques a él.**

**-¡Disculpa!**

**-No quiero verte cerca de él ni mucho menos enterarme de que lo viste a solas.**

**-Quien te crees que soy.**

**-MI esposa**-. Puntualizo.

**-Bueno chicos ya es suficiente. Kag no te pongas a si Misao no es tonta y sabe que el no la merece. ¿Verdad Mi-chan?**

**-Verdad**-. Sus ojos no se separaron de los de su esposo.

-**Eso espero**-. Acaricio su mejilla-. **No me gustaría perderte.**

**-NOOOOO**-. Se oyó el grito fuerte y desgarrado del pequeño.

Misao y Shiro corrieron a la puerta preocupados. Ai estaba histérico llorando sin parar. Mientras Aoshi intentaba tranquilizarlo si éxito.

**-Hijo por favor cálmate. Tranquilo.**

**-NO…MI MAMA…NO NO NO NO**

Misao se acerco al pequeño. No pudo resistir verlo así. Lo cogió y lo abrazo con fuerza. El niño no dejaba de revolverse entre sus brazos.

**-Ya pequeño shhhh…-.** Susurro en su oído con suavidad-. **Calma mi amor estamos aquí.**

Ai dejo de moverse al sentir la calidad de aquel abrazo.

**-¿Que paso?-.**se acerco Shiro a Aoshi.

**-Nicole…-.** Las palabras se rehusaban a salir de su garganta-. **Ha muerto.**

El llanto del pequeño se hizo más fuerte. Y todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto. Todos excepto un miembro que se mantenía a distancia.

**-Hay que ver qué suerte tiene este cabron-.** Sonrió para sí mismo-. **Pero no podrás conmigo**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sano** la doctora-. **Cariño** no obtuvo respuesta-. **Vaya que tenemos hoy cordero asado…**

**-Donde-. **Se despertó el luchador.

Miro a todos los lados buscando el suculento plato. Pero lo único que encontró fue el rostro ensombrecido de su mujer.

**-Meg donde está el cordero. Sabes que con la comida no se juega-.** Decía mientras disimuladamente se acercaba a la puerta**-. Es de muy mal…**

**-Quieto!**

**-Mira por donde que mis pies no me responden.**

**-Pues la puerta tampoco CARIÑO-**. Mientras enseñaba las llaves.

**-¡COMO!-.** Intento abrila pero no pudo, cambio de dirección.

-**¿No me creerás tan tonta verdad CARIÑO?**

**-¿Las ventanas también?**

**-Incluso la chimenea.**

**-¿La chimenea?**

**-Si.**

**-¿si?**

**-Si**

**-¿Si, si?**

**-¡Que si!-.** Se altero-. **Y siéntate de una vez. Tenemos que hablar.**

**-pero es que acabo de quedar con Ken y…**

**-pues cuanto antes te sientes antes acabaremos.**

**-Puf**

**-Así me gusta. Bueno como ya sabes Taka se casa el próximo mes.**

**-Si, bien por él.**

**-Sano…**

**-No en serio me alegro mucho. Si no fuera porque nos invito a la boda.**

**-Por el amor de dios es su boda. No sé porque no te pones contento.**

**-Por que lo único que quiero para él es que se…**

**-No se te ocurra terminar esa frase Sagara.**

**-Mira haz lo que quieras. Pero yo no pienso ir a esa boda.**

**-Sano es mi amigo y compañero no puedo hacerle ese feo.**

**-Rectificación es tu ex novio.**

**-Por favor.**

**-No es no.**

Megumi se levanto.

**-Como quieras.**

Y salió de la habitación.

**-Mierda**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¿Y esa cara de desdichado?**

**-¿Y esa cara de tonto?**

**-La felicidad de la paternidad.**

**-La infelicidad de las bodas.**

**-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?**

**-Kenshin es que no lo entiendo. Porque rayos quiere ir a esa boda. Ese tipo no es nada para ella.**

**-Bueno es su amigo y además su compañero de trabajo no le veo nada malo.**

**-Te recuerdo que también es su ex. Y si quiere asistir para impedir la boda?**

**-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Eso es ridículo. Además, por que se casaría contigo si quiere a otro? **

**-¿Tu crees?-.** Pregunto como un niño.

**-Sano, Meg te ama y lo sabes. Además si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría contento. Tú siempre crees que Taka es tu rival. Pero el ahora se casa. Bueno eso creo es bueno. Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por él. **

**-Bueno bien visto yo conseguí a Meg. Yo me case primero. El pobre bueno simplemente está intentando rehacer su insignificante vida.**

**-Sano**-. Suspiro-. **No te lo tomes a mal. Pero eres peor que un niño con una piruleta.**

**-Jejeje era broma. Tienes razón. Lo que pasa es que ya lo ve mucho en el hospital como para que además me tenga que aguantar que lo vea también un sábado. Pero ella le hace ilusión. Además iría incluso sin mí. Asique… decidido los Sagara se van de boda.**

**-Bien dicho peque.**

**-H-I-M-U-R-A**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¿Como se encuentra?**

**-Se ha dormido. Pero no deja de sollozar.**

**-Aoshi..-.** Se acerco a él-. **Lo lamento mucho. Pese a todo nadie merece esto.**

**-gracias. **

**-Bien yo también me voy a dormir fue un día muy largo y… extraño.**

**-espera**-. La sujeto de la mano.

El simple tacto de sus yemas.

**-Yo… Misao-.** Que dulce sonaba ese nombre y que felicidad le daba a su corazón pronunciarlo.

**-Déjame-.** Se alarmo la joven-. **Suéltame.**

Aoshi se extraño pues parecía asustada.

**-Lo siento no quería… ¿pasa algo pequeña?**

**-No me llames pequeña-.** Dio unos pasos para atrás-. **Será mejor que no te acerques mucho. No es correcto.**

**-Claro-**. Sonrio con ironía-. **Ya eres una mujer casada.**

**-No quiero hablar de eso.**

**-Te recuerdo que eras mi prometida hace 6 meses. Los mismos que llevas casada.**

**-No sabes nada así que no hables.**

**-Puede que no sepa nada. Pero se reconocer a una traidora.**

**-¿Traidora? ¿Tú me llamas traidora? ¿Quien se marcho con otra? Quien se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni un gesto… nada.**

**-Me encontré con una mujer y con un niño que resulta ser mi hijo. Sabes que era lo correcto, no podía dejarlo. Son mi responsabilidad.**

**-Lo sé pero yo ya no soy la tuya-. **Susurro mientras dos lágrimas surcaban su cara.

**-MISAO.**

**-Ya… ya voy. Buenas noches Aoshi.**

**-...**

Misao se acerco a Kagetora que sin mucha delicadeza la metió en la cabaña.

**-Te dije que no te acercaras a él.**

**-Solo me despedía.**

**-Despedirte. Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Pero no vuelvas a desobedecerme-.** La empujo sobre el futon-. **O lo lamentaras.**

Continuara…

* * *

Puf el capitulo me costó un poco. Seguramente porque lo deje por mucho tiempo y aunque se como continuar la historia necesito refrescar mis ideas y ponerlas al día.

Aunque será mejor que os agarréis todos por que el próximo capítulo viene con una gran sorpresa. MUY MUY GRANDE. ¿Sabéis cual?

Y sin olvidarme:

Silvia-chan: mi primer mensaje después de tanto tiempo. Jejeje me hizo ilusión como todos los demás que recibí. Siento haberme tardado tanto con el capitulo 7 y el de ahora. Espero coger carrerilla a partir de ahora.

Relena: Si creo que es lo que más me han dicho. "leí la historia entera de nuevo" lo siento de corazón. Pero me alegro de que hayas sacado fuerzas para retomarla. Yo también las tengo. Y aun no has visto nada.

LauraDrazen: 2 AÑOS???????????????? Como pasa el tiempo. Creo que me merezco una reprimenda. Gomen.

Gabyhyatt: Bueno que voy a decirte. Eres de los habituales. Me da gusto saber que sigues hay.

Pichicoy: No se si con este capítulo conseguí romperte los esquemas. Pero seguro que con el próximo si lo hare. Espero jeje

Quiero agradeceros a todos los que habéis reunido fuerzas para releer este capítulo. A los que lo leyeron por primera vez y por suepsto a los que me en apoyado con todos los mensajes que he ido recibiendo.

Gracias.

Hasta el proximo captitulo

Capitulo 9


End file.
